As One
by Arvendell
Summary: Time is running out. But they are determined to make every moment memorable. Thus, there will be no more Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki. The two will merge as one. In every possible way. Sequel to Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I came back last night from a few-day workshop which was immediately followed by class, and today, I was finally able to read the reviews in _Secret Revealed. _**Thanks** to all who enjoyed that story and told me so ;) It made me happy, and excited to update immediately, especially since I'm feeling sluggish (too tired and definitely lacks sleep) to work seriously at the moment (inefficient me, I know! Haha ;), I thought about doing this instead of working (a form of break). I know a lot of you have been waiting for _As One_. You told me so, right? ;)

So folks, this is the sequel to _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_ and my 7th KWMS fanfic posted here. We are all aware that **I don't own Misaki and company**, so there...And, **read at your own risk! **This story, just like the previous ones I posted, was written for enjoyment and I am not forcing people to read if they dislike it. Thus, I refuse to accept complaints/protests saying that they are annoyed by the story/style of writing, etc. This is not edited by any editor so most likely there are going to be grammar and typo errors, though I tried to make it as readable/understandable as I could.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>As One"<strong>

_- - -Arvendell- - -_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HER<strong> body felt heavy, her movements sluggish as she dragged herself towards the gate of Seika High.

'_Ugh. What is wrong with me?'_

She knew too well the answer to her own question. The absence of a certain someone beside her, annoying the hell out of her, was what had made the day feel so long. And the nights almost unbearable. She wondered how he was doing, and when she was going to see him. Since the exams for their final year in high school had ended, he hadn't shown up at the school anymore. Usui Takumi hadn't shown his face to her since then.

She, Ayuzawa Misaki, on the other hand, had to still come at the school for one thing or another. In a few days, though, she wouldn't be in this school anymore. At that thought, Misaki stopped and looked back at the school premises, thinking of her memory-filled high school life, how she, as the student council president since her first year, had pushed for the school with bad reputation to become better. It seemed such a long time ago that she was shouting at rambunctious boys at the hallways, at the gate, at the classrooms. Now, she wasn't the president anymore. She had a reliable successor, despite their bad encounters at first. She knew that Seika High was in good hands with Satoru Kanou as the student council president.

With most of her school works over, Misaki had more time to herself. And more time to worry about someone.

'_How long are you going to be away, you idiot...'_

Defeated and deeply worried about a certain perverted outer-space alien, she headed towards Maid Latte for work.

* * *

><p><strong>"AH,<strong> Misa-chan, you can go home and rest now," Satsuki, the young-at-heart manager of Maid Latte told her spacing out waitress.

"Okay. Thank you for your hard work."

With a bid of quiet goodbye to her co-workers, Misaki headed out of Maid Latte. Now that work was over, she let her shoulders drooped, as well as the mask of a cheerful face she had to wear before.

"Idiot..."

She checked her phone, hoping to see a message or anything, but there was none.

Dragging her feet, she went home, greeted a quiet hello to her mother and sister, and headed straight to bed.

Hours later, she was still awake, staring at the ceiling, seeing nothing but him.

"Why...ugh...I shouldn't be like this...I'm strong...and he'll come back. He has to come back. He promised me he will...Takumi..."

Concern, worry, fear, sadness, anger, love, those feelings plagued her as she thought of him, of her annoying, overbearing, overprotective, possessive, perverted, handsome, supportive, gentle, loving boyfriend.

"You better be okay, or else!"

Anger dominated her emotions as she thought of him being in trouble. Then the feeling was replaced by a surge of protectiveness. She, like him on her, wanted to protect him from anything that might hurt him. Though what they were facing now was something that they couldn't control.

"Come back already..."

She sat up from her bed and grasped her hair in frustration. He was only gone for a couple of days and she was like this already. What more of the coming years that they would be apart?

Yes, despite their mutual aversion to be separated, they had to. For the sake of their future. For the sake of her family. For the sake of their happiness, Usui had to leave. He had to go to England and follow the demands of the family that had abandoned him since he was born.

"Why does it have to be this hard?"

Frustrated and angry, she laid back and curled into a ball. She thought of the coming days, weeks, months, and even years that he wouldn't be by her side.

"Ugh..."

Clenching her hand on top of her loudly beating heart, she whimpered. She was lying piteously for a while, before an inner fire replaced her sadness.

"We will get through it!"

Unconsciously summoning the demon aura that she often times displayed as the Student Council President of Seika High, her heart burned with determination.

"I won't disappoint you, idiot alien!"

Now wide awake for a different reason, Misaki thought of ways to make his remaining days in Japan as happy as possible. They wouldn't let the sadness mar their parting. They would make it the best days of their lives, before they were reunited again. She would make sure of it.

"But what are we going to do? What should I do? What does he wants?"

'_A kiss from Ayuzawa would be enough.'_

She snorted at the thought of him asking for a kiss even though he always stole kisses every time he felt like it.

"Perverted alien..." she muttered affectionately. She could just imagine his face, smirking at her with satisfaction. And lust.

Misaki shivered at the last thought. An image of, whenever he was being amorous, was conjured in her mind with clarity. His eyes, the way they smouldered whenever they were close; his lips, the way they curved sensually as he touched them to her skin; his hands, the way they burned her skin as he trailed them slowly, tenderly, lovingly...

"Gah! What the hell!"

First she was all sad and gloomy and worried, then she was angry and frustrated, then she was determined, and now...

"I've become a pervert just like him," she moaned as she covered her heated face with a pillow.

She stayed unmoving in her bed until she got her racing heart to slow down and her face to cool down. As soon as she could think clearly, she thought of him once more, and on how they would spend the days together until he had to leave.

"It should be something that would always remind us of each other...fond memories...something that would chase all the weariness away whenever everything seems so dark and that we couldn't breathe anymore...Ugh...when did I end up like this love-sick fool..."

She had changed a lot. The person that she was before would never even think about getting a man near her, let alone have her heart. But Usui had broken all the walls around her heart, sneaked inside, and occupied a large portion that she had never thought possible. She loved him. With all of her heart. And she knew she was loved the same, if not much more.

Usui had changed, too. Just as she had let him in her heart, he had also let her in his heart. He wasn't the person who used to shoulder all his burdens alone anymore, the person who used to not have a care in the world, the person who merely existed but without a life. He had changed. He was happy. And she was proud, at the same time felt shy, that she had a big contribution to his change.

"Come back already, idiot Takumi..."

When he finally showed his face, she will scold him for making her worry. And she would kiss him to let him know she missed him. She could just imagine how his lips would curve into a teasing and satisfied smile.

"Pervert alien..."

With thoughts of his smile and happy face, Misaki drifted off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have the first chapter. This story is going to be **rated M** along the way, I'm telling you now. I've given you some excerpts from this story before in one of my updates in the _Alphabet_, and I'm giving it again with a few additions ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>We will get through it!"<em>

_"__If that's how...you act when...we're apart for only a few days...I'm worried how you will after several years."_

_"__P-please..."_

_"__Only over a week is left..."_

_"__Make sure not to leave any regrets."_

_"__Stop me..."_

_"__Why...would I...do that? What if I want it?"_

"_That's right. Say my name..."_

"_You're trembling."_

"_Then make it stop, love..."_

_"__Tomorrow your name and mine will be the same."_

* * *

><p>I wanted to put more excerpts, but then again, you'd probably know the entire story already if I do haha ;) You know what's going to happen; just the details are missing, right? ;) I'm excited with the rest of the story! And the sequel to this, which is still untitled but drafted already and full of fluff (and lemons haha ;)<p>

So folks, I hope you're looking forward to _As One_ just like I do ;) Until next time! Got to go back to work haha ;)

* * *

><p><em>- - -18 August 2011- - -<em>

_11:20 AM_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I realized that the first line ("_We will get through it!"_) in the excerpts in the author's notes in the previous chapter was already inside Chapter 1 haha ;) I didn't realize it immediately. And now, the second line in the excerpts will be found in this chapter ;)

BTW, **thanks**, folks, for taking the time to say some words to me ;)

It took me quite a while to update. It has always been hectic, and the lack of rest and unpredictable weather caused my cough and cold to return :( It's quite annoying, and such a hindrance in work as well as in studying. I am going to report for our midterms this week, and it will be a challenge to deliver a good presentation when your throat and nose are in such a bad state (sigh...). Anyway, it's past midnight here, and I have to get some rest already. Just thought of editing this chapter and posting it now before I got stuck with school works, and then work, when the sun rises and in the coming days. Have fun with the chapter, folks!

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI<strong> gasped as she felt herself being pulled away as she was about to enter the back door of Maid Latte. Her instincts shouted to fight, and she would have strike the offender if her senses didn't immediately recognized the body that engulfed her in a warm embrace. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Miss me?"

She felt goose bumps appear as his breath blew her ear.

'_Takumi...'_

"You...Don't surprise me like that!" She screamed at none other than her missing boyfriend as she turned around in his arms and looked at his grinning face.

"Aw...Is that the way you should greet your boyfriend whom you've missed?" Takumi teased, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yes! Especially when that boyfriend did not even call or send a message if he was still alive or I'm already free from his perverted clutches," she snapped, rolling her eyes when he chuckled in response.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Can I have my kiss now?" He said, looking at her playfully yet beseechingly.

Misaki snorted.

"I'm surprised you didn't just do it like you always do even if I like it or not, perve..."

Her words were cut off as Takumi finally closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Her response was automatic. Her palms, which were previously lying flat on his chest, curled around his shirt and pulled him closer.

Seconds later, Misaki whimpered when Takumi wouldn't let her pull away even when she was out of breath already.

"Are you...trying...to kill...me...idiot...Takumi..." she panted, digging her fingers into his chest. She felt satisfaction when he winced in pain.

"Sorry, Misa-chan. I can't help it. I just missed my maid so much," he answered playfully, chuckling when she glared in response.

"If that's how...you act when...we're apart for only a few days...I'm worried how you will after several years," she said sarcastically, still panting from the kiss. She was irked to see that he wasn't even breathing a little harder.

Silenced enveloped them after the words left Misaki's lips. When she realized what topic she had just brought up, her eyes widened and she sputtered incoherent words which she herself didn't understand.

"If it's that long, you wouldn't be standing here, Misaki. In fact, you'd never have the chance to say anything except my name," Takumi said darkly, his eyes flashing.

"Wha..."

Misaki stepped back, suddenly feeling cautious around him. But it was not because he was going to hurt her or anything the like. It was his eyes, looking at her intensely, burning her, making her body felt like it was on fire. She understood the implication of his words. Her heart, which hadn't calmed down yet after his pleasantly surprising appearance and the breathtaking kiss they had just shared, worked overtime as his words conjured images of him and her, in a different place, somewhere private, somewhere where...

Misaki's thoughts halted as she once again found herself in Takumi's arms. His hold was almost crushing her. But that, and the fact that he was slightly trembling, gave away that he was thinking of the same thing as her.

"T-Takumi..."

Takumi groaned like a wounded beast as he tightened his hands around her.

"When you say my name like that...you don't have any idea what you are doing to me, Misaki..." he complained, burying his face on her neck, biting the skin he found there, soothing it when she gasped with the pain.

"Taku..."

Misaki didn't finish saying his name one more time since he covered her lips to prevent her from uttering his name. It was a very short kiss, yet she was surprised to see that he was finally breathing hard as he clutched her to him. She was a little slow at first, but then finally everything clicked into place when something very hard brushed her thigh.

"I...Ta...we..."

She couldn't form coherent words. She felt lightheaded, and frozen, worried that she would make it more difficult for him if she so much as made a little movement.

For minutes, they stayed standing still, engulfed in each other's arms, only letting go when their brains finally acknowledged the sound of movements inside the Maid Latte which they had forgotten as they got lost in each other.

Takumi loosened his embrace and looked at her eyes tenderly, before he gave her a chaste kiss and then finally let go, but not without reluctance.

"Let's go inside. Manager is surely worried that you're late," he said softly.

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Oh no. We have to go inside now," she said as she opened the door and dashed inside, leaving a chuckling Takumi behind.

As he followed her, he could hear her apologizing to Satsuki who was saying that it was alright.

"You look better now, Misa-chan. I'm glad!" Satsuki chirped happily, giggling when her favourite employee flushed at her comment.

"Hello, Manager," Takumi greeted as soon as he was near them.

"Usui-kun! You're here. No wonder," Satsuki exclaimed as moe flowers surrounded the three of them, especially when he stood very close to the blushing Misaki who sighed at their manager's reaction.

* * *

><p>"<strong>THANKS<strong> for taking me home," Misaki said as soon as they reached the gate to her house. Without breaking off of their entwined fingers, she leaned and kissed Takumi's cheek. She chuckled at his disappointed face. "Honestly...you pervert."

Blushing, she leaned once more and gave in to his silent request and kissed his pouting lips. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her flushed to him. He immediately took advantage of her slip and plunged his tongue inside her warm and sweet mouth. He tasted every nook inside her mouth, before he finally danced with her eager tongue.

"I've missed you so much," he breathed on her moist lips once they finally let go of each other's lips.

"Me, too," she murmured as she clutched his shoulders, fearing that she would drop on the ground as soon as she let go. He made her knees feel so weak.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

After one final chaste kiss, Takumi opened the gate for her and then turned to leave. She watched him walk away, a pang in her heart at the separation.

"I've become so weak..."

Despite her words, she didn't feel any regrets.

As soon as Takumi's form disappeared, Misaki went inside her house.

"I'm home," she called softly, wondering if her mother and sister were still awake.

"Welcome home."

"You're still awake," she commented as she saw her mother knitting.

"Hmm...Suzuna is asleep already. Do you want to something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I've already eaten. I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, Mom."

Before she could leave for the stairs, however, her mother called her name.

"Takumi-kun is back, isn't he?"

"Y-yes. H-how did you know?" She stammered, her brow furrowing, before her face enflamed as she thought that her mother might have seen her and Takumi outside the gate in a lip lock. Her suspicion grew when her mother giggled.

"You look happy...But somehow, you're also troubled. Did something happen?"

Looking at her mother's...well, motherly face, she sighed and retreated away from the stairs to sit in front of her mother.

"Well...I've known it for a long while already but still, I avoided the issue. I think we both avoided the issue and..." she trailed off as she tried to think of the words to explain to her mother.

"Is it about his departure to England?"

"Ye...Wha...H-how did you know?" She asked, surprised. She gazed at her mother disbelievingly.

"Takumi-kun told me some time ago."

Misaki's surprised eyes turned annoyed at the information.

"And he never said anything to me that he told you. That alien..."

"He cares so much about you, doesn't he?"

It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Nevertheless, Misaki nodded her head in agreement to her mother's words.

"Too much, I think. That idiot...As if I can't take of myself..." she mumbled, blushing when her mother giggled once more.

"He is leaving as soon as you graduate?"

"In a few weeks," she answered, her eyes having a faraway look as she thought of his departure.

"Then you two should never dwell on sad thoughts. Make sure not to leave any regrets," her mother said kindly.

"Y-yes."

"And Misaki."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Since your father left us, you have always been strong and have been taking care of me and your sister. You love and care for us even at a young age. You protect the people around you. You would give everything for me and Suzuna, your friends at school, your friends at work. And you would care for people whom you don't know, too, if they needed you. It is not wrong to think about yourself, too, you know. It is not wrong to want to be close to the person that you love. It is not wrong to want to give to him what you can. You know Takumi-kun will do anything for you. I believe that when it comes to you, he will do everything. He cared so much for no one else but you. Everything else is secondary."

'_He will, Mom. He will.'_

"It has always been a hard life for you, I'm sorry. And even with love, you're facing difficulties ahead, too, for falling in love with someone who has such a complicated family circumstances. But you're not one to give up. I see the same determination from him. So make sure to cherish your time together. Do not leave any regrets, Misaki."

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've been thinking about the sequel I've written, which when I checked is entitled _Before Goodbye._ I have been toying about the idea of not posting it here, but still will share it to people whom I deem deserve to have a copy of it. Reason 1, whether you are able to read it or not, it will not affect with the other sequel that I intend to write, which basically deals with the separation between our favourite couple. _Before Goodbye_, as I've mentioned before, is just more fluff stuff (and naughty stuff) about Usui and Misaki. Reason 2, because it contains naughty stuff (full of it actually) and hey, readers that shouldn't be reading can easily access it here. Reason 3, I'm thinking of it as an incentive to some folks (and I'll limit it this time, probably to 40 folks, 50, or 60). Anyway, I haven't exactly made up my mind yet. I'll come to a decision in the later part of _As One_.

Until next time, folks! Hope you're faring better than me. And I hope I'll fare better as soon as possible! ;)

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_30 August 2011 _

_12:50 AM_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Surprisingly, I have my Sunday fairly easy. But starting tomorrow it will be tight again :( Anyway, I'm taking the chance to update now, **for you folks who reviewed the previous chapter ;)** **Thanks**, by the way ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"DAMN<strong> it! What's wrong with me?" Misaki asked herself in exasperation. She was avoiding Takumi, something which she wasn't really keen in doing considering that he was leaving soon. However, she couldn't seem to face him, not without feeling so embarrassed about what she wanted to tell him. Despite all this time, she still couldn't bring herself to easily say to him what she wanted to.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you, Mi-sa-ki?" A voice whispered in her ears, causing her to jump in shock. There was only one person who dared and enjoyed doing that to her. She whirled around with a fierce glare.

"N-nothing, stupid alien! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"But if I don't, Misaki will hide from me again," Takumi complained, pulling away from his glaring girlfriend. "It's like my girlfriend doesn't want to see me around," he added with a pout, though his eyes were asking her for an explanation to her behaviour. When Misaki's glare turned into a cautious look and yet she didn't say anything, he sighed and then turned away.

"Wa...w-wait. Where are you going?"

"Who knows? Somewhere where Misaki won't be bothered by my presence," he answered nonchalantly.

"I didn't say that! H-hey!"

Misaki watched Takumi with wide eyes as he walked away from her. Her chest tightened at the sight.

"C-come back here...h-hey. I SAID COME BACK HERE, IDIOT TAKUMI!" She screamed, her eyes filling with tears.

'_Damn it. I'm so emotional these days.'_

"Whoa. No need to scream, Misaki," Takumi commented with shock. Following her command and his mind and heart, he returned to her side.

Misaki turned her back from Takumi as she willed the tears not to flow. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable like this. It was embarrassing. And it would only cause him to worry about her.

Misaki's attempt to hide her face from him, however, was futile as he easily turned her around and engulfed her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest as she clutched his shirt, her body trembling with suppressed emotions. Takumi just held her and let her calm down. When she seemed calm enough, he lifted her chin to face him. He smiled at her tenderly, which she responded with a shaky one of her own.

"Shall we go now before we attract more attention?" He asked, tilting his head to his left to indicate the audience that they had.

"What?"

Following where Takumi indicated, Misaki's eyes widened at the sight of their gaping friends at the door to her classroom. Kanuo looked like he didn't like to be there, while Yukimura Shouichirou looked like he had seen something unbelievable that he had frozen in place.

"Er, okay," she mumbled, her face red. She hesitated though, as she thought that the two shocked boys needed some explanation from her and Takumi. When she tried to say something, Takumi beat her. But she should have known that he would say something unexpected, if not annoying, or in this case, both.

"Don't look too shock, guys. Pres isn't trying to force herself on me or anything."

Takumi's words earned him a punch in his side. Chuckling, he caught the enraged Misaki's fist when she tried to give him a second punch. He irked and surprised her further when he kissed the fist he had just caught. He smirked when her face reddened further, both from anger and embarrassment.

"Let's go, Pres."

Even if Misaki wasn't the Student Council President anymore, Takumi, as well as the rest of male students of Seika High, still called her President at school. The title was ingrained to the scared boys, while Takumi just enjoyed calling her in different names depending on the situation.

"I...You...ah...S-see you, Kanuo, Yukimura," Misaki stammered as she walked away. She quickened her steps to catch up with Takumi who was dragging her through their clasped hands which he refused to let go. They walked in silence. She was torn between wanting to shout at him and wanting to leave without creating a scene. In the end, the second choice won and she let him lead her away. She was glad that there was almost no student around and they made it to the gates of Seika High without anyone in sight. As she replayed what had just happened, she grew tenser as she thought of the exchange between her and her now silent boyfriend before they were caught by Kanou and Yukimura. She wondered what she was going to tell him if he asked her, if he probed her for the reason while she was all fidgety in his presence and why she was avoiding him. Her mind raced on a thousand ways to explain her actions to him. However, they reached her house with him not broaching the subject and with her not coming up with an answer. In fact, they arrived without any words uttered between them. She was even confused when he suddenly stopped walking, and was surprised to see the familiar gate to her home.

"Um...do you want to come inside?" She asked timidly. Despite being uncertain of the things she would tell him, she was fairly certain that she didn't want to part with him yet, particularly with the air between them tense, and what more, when it was all because of her.

Takumi's eyes widened, surprised at the unexpected invitation.

"Are you sure? I might do something...to you," he teased once he got over his surprised. He grinned with anticipation at the expected response, and his girlfriend didn't disappoint.

"Shut up, idiotic pervert!"

He chuckled as he found himself the one being dragged this time.

"Mom and Suzuna aren't home yet," she informed him when she noticed him looking around.

"Hmm...Alone together at Misaki's house? That just screamed that something good is going to happen," he joked with a perverted grin in his lips. He emphasized his words by pulling her close to him.

"Be serious, will you!" She snapped, freeing her hand from his grip. She took a couple steps away from him, a little surprised that she managed to escape him easily.

"Who says I'm not serious?" He said as he walked towards her who automatically backed away from him with trepidation...and was that excitement? He backed her into the wall, his body looming dangerously close to her.

"H-hey..."

"You can't escape me, Misaki," he murmured huskily, his eyes growing darker as he gazed at her intently.

Misaki could say and do nothing as she looked up at him warily. And then she was airborne as he carried her like a sack of potato on his shoulders. She shrieked with surprise, before she beat his back and demanded for him to let her go. Of course he didn't, and she soon found herself being dropped into her own bed followed by him who caged her.

"Tell me why you were avoiding me, Misaki, or else we'll stay here until your mother and sister come home and see us," he threatened.

Her eyes widened. She tried to push him, and she might as well be pushing a boulder since he didn't budge. In fact, undeterred by her attempts to put distance between them, he moved closer until they were only centimeters apart.

"We can do it the hard way or the easy way, Misaki," he murmured, before he dropped his face above her left shoulder and let his whole body pinning her on her own bed.

"Ta-Takumi..."

"Hmm...?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Misaki screamed, probably deafening him considering their close proximity.

"Ouch, Misaki," he whined, and in retaliation, bit her shoulder through her uniform, smirking when she gasped. He followed the bite with kisses on her shoulder despite the material of her clothes, until his lips touched bare skin. She sucked in a breath when he bit on her neck then licked the area he had bitten.

"Wha...what are you doing..." she exclaimed weakly as she fought hard not to succumb to his seduction. It was just too easy to get lost with him, she knew it too well. Besides, this was the first time ever since that morning during the start of the year that she had him in her bedroom. His presence at the moment reminded her of vivid memories, memories that she would never forget, memories that would always bring a blush in her face and a palpitation in her heartbeat, not to mention an ache inside her.

"Kissing my girlfriend to submission," he murmured in her ear, before he sucked her earlobe.

"P-please..." she wasn't sure if her plea was for him to stop or for more. Nevertheless, she was thankful when he stopped and allowed her to breathe normally. Her slightly dazed eyes met his when he lifted his head. Raising a shaky hand, she shyly cupped his cheek. A smile graced her lips when he pushed his cheek in her palm. "I'll tell you about it, I promise. I'm just not ready yet."

'_And I'm not sure yet if it's the right thing to do. But...'_

"I'll hold you to that," he said before closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth in his cheek.

"Okay...C-could you get up from me now," she requested reluctantly. Even if she wanted to stay caressing his face, she didn't want her mother or sister to see them like this. It would be really awkward, and her mother might ask question that she wasn't ready to hear or answer.

Takumi chuckled before he rolled away from Misaki and instead lay beside her. She gave him a grateful smile before she sat up.

"You seem to be able to control yourself easier this time," she remarked, thinking of the many times where it would take him a long time before he could finally let go of her when they were being intimate. Her amusement was cut short when an unpleasant thought crossed her mind. She looked at him with anxiousness.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing the change in her demeanour. He sat up and looked at her with concern.

"Ah...I...You..."

Misaki wondered if she should voice to him the unpleasant thought that suddenly was bothering. She fidgeted. She dreaded his answer to her question if it was a yes, and yet she knew that it would eat at her mind and make her restless if she didn't ask.

"Misaki..."

She met his gaze as he cupped her cheek, guiding her to meet his gaze.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?"

She bit her lip as she nodded. She avoided his eyes as she tried to voice her thoughts.

"You...you're not...you're not getting tired of me, are you?"

His response was not what Misaki expected. She gaped at him in confusion as he chuckled. Then the confusion gave way to anger as she felt the humiliation.

"Misaki is being unintentionally funny," he said with a sarcastic twist of his lips.

"What is so funny about it, you stupid idiotic pervert!"

She couldn't believe that he would just laugh at her worry, worry that would surely plague her mind if he didn't put it to rest. She looked at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment, and then confusion mixed in when she realized that it wasn't an amused laugh that was coming from his lips.

Still laughing, Takumi pulled her in his arms despite her violent protests. He let them fall back to the bed with her trapped in his arms. He tightened his hold when she continued to struggle.

"Because it's a stupid question. I wonder why you asked that. Are you getting tired of me already?"

Brusquely, she raised herself from his chest to look him squarely in the face.

"Are you stupid? I would never get tired of you! I love you! How could I ever..." she stopped her rant when a pleased grin graced his handsome face. She flushed when she finally understood what he was trying to say and of what she had just said. Of course he wasn't getting tired of her. It was such a stupid idea that she wanted to bash herself for getting worried over nothing. No wonder he was being sarcastic.

Embarrassed at her foolishness, Misaki willingly dropped her face on his chest and mumbled the word sorry.

"I love you, too, Misaki."

"I know," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just like the previous times, update will come if my schedule permits me. And, as I've said, it's not yet sure if I won't post _Before Goodbye._ But if I won't, people whom I believe should have the copy (meaning met the criteria I will set) will be informed. **Take note: the person should meet the criteria I will set.** Unlike in version 1 of Yeast before where I send to a lot of people, this time, if I decide to keep the story private, I will limit it to **those who really deserve it**. **No more sending to just about anyone who asks me.** Not all things just come in our lap the easy way, right? Some things, we just have to work for it. It's not like I set criteria that are difficult to meet. The criteria, if ever, will only be base on _As One_. So what if you're not with me in the previous stories? As long as you are with me in _As One_, then you have a very high chance of having _Before Goodbye._ But still, that will only happen if I decide not to post the story. If I decide otherwise, then no need to worry about getting the copy.

I just checked. The date that I started posting _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_ was September 2, 2010. It has been a year, can we believe it? Time surely passes by so quickly...

Well then, until next time, folks. Hope you didn't overload with fluff and enjoyed Chapter 3 ;) because there will be more of it in the coming chapters ;) Here's a peek to Chapter 4:

"_You'll be a very beautiful bride, especially if you'd don that cute blush of yours."_

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_04 September 2011_

_2:45 PM_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey, folks! How are you doing? ;) It feels like it has been a long time. Sometimes Mondays or Tuesdays feel like Friday to me because of the load of stuffs I have to do :( Anyway, t**hanks **for reviewing the previous chapter and my other stories, too, since I last updated. You folks made me happy. Sometimes I try not to read reviews immediately because after doing so, I'm so tempted to read and edit the next chapter. Just like you, I'm also excited to see what is coming next. I've been itching to write, but I have to hold back. I keep telling myself, _"Arvendell, if you have time to write fanfictions, then use it to work on school stuffs because the end of semester is fast approaching and you're nowhere near ¼ of the things that you're supposed to do." _Way to kill the mood, right? :( But reading your reviews, folks, do brighten my day, so again, **thanks! ;)**

Nope, I don't own, and never will, Misaki and Takumi, which is good, because I like reading about them in the manga. Thanks to Hiro Fujiwara!

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I<strong> can't believe we've graduated," Misaki exclaimed, looking at her fellow students who just graduated taking pictures with friends and families.

"You can't be high school forever, Pres," a voice right behind her taunted.

"I know that, stupid Takumi," she snapped at Takumi as he stood very close to her. "Anyway, let's go. You heard what Mom said, right? We should go home early today."

"We?" Takumi teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He smirked when his girlfriend's cheeks pinked adorably.

"Of course we," she replied with impatience. "Do you want me to say, 'I have to go home early and you have to stalk me?'"

Chuckling at her sassy response, he snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her close. He didn't let go even if she tried to wiggle free.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, warily looking around for anyone who might be looking at them. She blushed when she saw some students gaping at them. Through all these times, they had kept their relationship a secret, except to their precious and trusted friends. It was therefore, a shock to the students currently witnessing the physical closeness and intimate familiarity between Misaki and Takumi.

"Who cares? You're not president anymore, and you're not going to this school anymore so you shouldn't be so worried," Takumi answered nonchalantly, pulling her closer and even dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I...ugh! You're really impossible!" She exclaimed, knowing that he was right. But that didn't mean that she wasn't uneasy. "Why couldn't you hold off yourself for a couple of hours and not make a scene on our last day here," she groaned with frustration, fighting off the urge to hit him.

Just then Shizuko and Sakura approached them, followed by Shintani, Yukimura and some of the previous members of the student council when Misaki was still the president.

"Misaki!"

"President!"

"Misaki-chan!"

Misaki braced herself and faced their friends.

"Everyone," she replied weakly, trying hard not to struggle in her boyfriend's arms that had tightened possessively around her. She looked at her friends' faces bravely, trying to read their reactions. It seemed though that the others were not really surprised to see her and the perverted outer-space alien around her this close.

Unknown to Misaki, they had long ago predicted that there was something going on between their president and the famous student of Seika High. Besides, they thought that if anyone could handle Misaki, it was the blonde boy beside the demon president. And vice versa. It seemed that even the naive Yukimura finally understood what he witnessed not so long ago.

"Let's take a photo together, President, Usui-san," Yukimura exclaimed excitedly. He had still barely gotten over on his shock about the unexpected scene between the previous President and the famous student of Seika before, but he was really happy for the two people whom he admired.

Still embarrassed but well aware that she couldn't escape anymore, Misaki had let Takumi hold her when they had the group picture taken. She resigned herself to rolling her eyes at his antics when he placed himself between her and Shintani. Afterwards, they bid goodbyes to their friends and promises for contacting each other whenever they had time. Ignoring the astonished gazes of other students, Misaki left Seika High with her hands entwined with Takumi's.

* * *

><p>"<strong>THAT<strong> was really good, Ayuzawa-san. Thank you for the meal," Takumi said as politely as ever.

"It was delicious, Minako-san," Shintani exclaimed, not wanting his rival to surpass him.

Misaki could only sigh as the two males glared at each other. They were at her house, quietly celebrating their graduation by having dinner together at her mother's insistence.

After the dinner, the Ayuzawa family and the rival boys talked and joked around, before eventually, Shintani left. Not long after, Takumi bid his goodbye also, but not before he talked with Misaki's mother, unknown to his girlfriend of course.

"I'll come here tomorrow. We'll go together at Maid Latte."

"Alright. Good night, Takumi," she said, pecking him on the lips then immediately stepping away before he could pull her into an intense kiss. She smirked at his disappointed face. And even when he wanted to, but he didn't pursue her, aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from the house.

"Good night, Misaki."

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHERE<strong> are we going, Manager?" Misaki asked for the third time that night as she was pulled by the overly enthusiastic Satsuki. Takumi, Aoi and the rest of the staff of Maid Latte trailed after them.

"We're going to celebrate yours and Usui-kun's graduation, Misa-chan."

Surprisingly, Misaki didn't object, much to Satsuki's delight.

"Oh. Okay then. You don't have to pull me though," Misaki said with an uneasy smile in her lips. She hoped that whatever the Manager had planned, it wouldn't end in a disaster or something embarrassing.

"Sorry, Misa-chan."

As soon as she was free from Satsuki's grip, however, Misaki found herself in the grip of another. She flushed as she tried to pull her hand away from Takumi, but the latter didn't budge. She could only blush and fume silently as the others awed and oohed at them.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'M<strong> tired," Misaki said wearily as finally they left the karaoke bar where Satsuki had insisted that they celebrate hers and Takumi's graduation in high school. She glanced at the said person who was walking with her towards her house. She shrieked when suddenly he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Wha...what the hell? What are you doing, Takumi?"

"Shh. You don't want the neighbourhood to wake up, do you," he soothed, carrying her struggling form as if she weighed nothing.

"Then let me down. It's embarrassing!" She hissed. As expected, her wish wasn't granted. She gritted her teeth as she looked up at his face.

"Why don't you enjoy the moment, Misaki," he suggested, looking down at her with a tight smile. The sight made her paused and her brow furrowed in confusion. She was suddenly concerned. She had seen that expression on his more frequent these days.

"_Make sure not to leave any regrets."_

Her mother's words echoed in her mind. Grudgingly, she let herself relax in his arms even as she tried to decipher what brought on the unusual smile in his lips.

"Much better, right?" He commented when he felt her ease up.

"Whatever. Look where you're going. I don't want to hit a pole or something," she muttered as she stared at his face. She surprised him, and even herself, when she reached out and touched his strong jaw.

His wide eyes softened at the unexpected but very much welcome action. He smiled down at her, this time with contentment flashing in his eyes, before he looked ahead and continued to carry his girlfriend home. His relaxed face made her burrow closer to him, welcoming his scent that soothed her senses.

As he carried her, Misaki thought of the decision that she had made, and the promise she made to him that she would tell him when she was ready. She hoped she would be able to do it soon. Time was running out. And as her mother's words just reminded her, she shouldn't leave any room for regrets. And while doing so, she would also force out of him what he was hiding from her. She knew there was something that was nagging at him. She also knew that more or less, it had something to do with their impending separation. The thought of that future made her heart ached with pain. She clutched his shirt tightly in her fisted hands, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"This is a practice for you, too, when you become my bride," Takumi said suddenly, startling Misaki, breaking her from her heavy thoughts. He chuckled when she gaped at him.

"W-what are you talking about, idiot?" She stammered even as images of her as his bride danced inside her head. He would look good in a formal wear, no doubt. And she would wear a dress. And their friends would be present. And her...

"Gaah! What am I thinking?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, almost hitting his jaw in the process. She wished she did, especially when he laughed, no doubt aware of her thoughts. She glared at him with flushed face.

"You'll be a very beautiful bride, especially if you'd don that cute blush of yours," he teased, thoroughly enjoying her reactions, all the while his eyes shone with the prospect of the woman in his arms in a white dress while they said their vows to each other. He knew she would be a beautiful bride, a beautiful bride for him alone, he swore to himself.

The compliment made Misaki's heartbeat falter, and for butterflies to dance exuberantly in her stomach. She ignored them, and instead focused on glaring at the man looking down at her with amusement.

"Shut up, idiot Takumi!"

"Usui Misaki. Nice," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken. The name really did sound nice in his ears.

"Gah! Shut up!"

She could only shriek at him while he laughed at her reactions.

"You will be, Misaki. Mark my words," he said, suddenly all serious as he gazed at her intensely.

Misaki was left speechless as she met his intense gaze.

"No one. I repeat. No one. I will not allow anyone's name except mine in yours, Misaki," he continued as his eyes blazed with untold anger towards unknown males who would try to take what was his. He tightened his hold around her frozen form.

"D-don't say things like that, idiot Takumi," she stammered, looking away. She couldn't bear looking at his eyes the way they were looking at her at the moment. They looked dangerous, deliciously so.

'_What the hell!'_

Misaki could only mentally smack herself at her thoughts.

"It would be so much fun to live together with Misa-chan," he added, the seriousness in his voice replaced with playfulness.

Hearing the name she used when working at the Maid Latte, Misaki knew that she was in for more teasing words from her insufferable boyfriend.

"I'll cook our food, because I wouldn't want Misa-chan to poison herself. Misa-chan wouldn't be allowed to do any work at the house. She would only look beautiful for me and reward me with kisses for my efforts. A lot of kisses, right, Misa-chan?"

Once more, she could only gape at him at his change of mood and of the implications of his teasing remarks. His words also fuelled her thoughts as her head conjured images of him cooking and her...

"Like I would want to sit down and do nothing, idiot Takumi! I'm not incapacitated! I'll do the dishes," she exclaimed hotly. Too late to realize what she had gotten herself into. "Ah...that is...what I mean is...stop laughing, idiot!"

"That's nice, Misa-chan. We could start playing house tomorrow," he said with twinkling eyes.

"No way!" She refused immediately.

"Are you saying you're backing away? You said you'd stay with me tomorrow, remember? I even asked Ayuzawa-san for Misa-chan's hand," he said playfully.

"I...stop saying things with other meanings, perverted outer-space alien! And no, I don't go back on my words!" She exclaimed hotly.

"Good," he said with untold promises that she couldn't help but shiver with nervousness and anticipation.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did I excite you for nothing in the peek last chapter? Sorry (the author doesn't look repentant though haha ;)

Next update, I will make the rating M ;) Why oh why? ;) Well, it's because...

And from there on, everything will be fast-forwarded...or more like, someone's life will be turned upside down in a matter of day (or days ;)

Also, sorry to disappoint, in a little while or later in the story, it will be probably a bit OOC.

Until next time, folks! ;) Got to go back to school works!

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_20 September 2011 _

_11:20 PM_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks...**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IT<strong> had been a long time since Misaki had slept in her boyfriend's apartment, though her visits were frequent, mostly due to a combination of puppy dog eye and coercion from the said owner of apartment. She was nervous, as evident by her involuntary fidgeting even though she tried hard not to. She was alone with him for the whole night in the privacy of his apartment, which hadn't happened in a long time. Last time she was here, she'd hardly had any sleep, mostly because her perverted alien kept her awake all night by being playful and well, perverted, saying things that had kept her wary of sleeping, afraid that he would put into action the words he huskily and teasingly whispered to her sensitive ears. But the reason that she was uneasy was mainly due to...

"Ah. What a really nice day. To have my Misaki here to myself..." Takumi sighed dramatically, placing their dinner on the table. He chuckled when he heard her mutter about his idiocy and whatnot.

"Why only one plate...Of course, I should have known," she said, knowing what he wanted. How many times had it happened anyway? Every time he got the chance to. And this was the third time. He'd placed their food in one plate, and she'd end up feeding him as he fed her.

"You're becoming quick," he teased at his scowling girlfriend.

And just like the previous times, Takumi teased Misaki, and she glared, teased back, and punched him in retaliation for the rest of their dinner. Afterwards, they chatted a bit, mostly on safe topics that would never lead to anything that relates to leaving, and then they watched TV, though both of them didn't understand much what was on the show as he had spent it stealing kisses to his red-faced girlfriend in his lap.

"Really, Misaki. You act like we haven't kiss before. In fact, we've done more than just a kiss. We've..."

"Shut up, pervert Takumi!" She cut off, squirming in his lap, unaware of the havoc she was creating to her boyfriend.

"Shall I show you how perverted I can be?" He asked huskily, smirking when she froze in his arms.

"N-no thank you," she refused, swallowing hard. Her heart started to hammer in her chest. She wondered if this was the way to the matter that she wanted to ask him, of the matter that had been bothering her for days, unable to make a firm decision.

'_Haven't I decided already? Tonight I won't back out, I won't falter.'_

"I don't believe you, Misa-chan," he taunted, manoeuvring them so that her back was on the couch and he was looming over her.

"Wha...what are you doing?" She asked nervously, unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation. This scene had happened before.

Misaki squeaked when Takumi groaned then crushed their lips together.

"Tease. You're a tease, Misaki," he whispered huskily and kissed her until they were both out of breath.

"I told...you...not to...try to...kill us...idiot Takumi...oh..." Misaki panted, moaning at the end when he bit her earlobe then soothed the pain with his tongue.

"It's not a bad thing to die while kissing my beloved girlfriend," he murmured in her ear before he trailed kisses on her neck, going down to her collarbone.

"It's gross," she answered, automatically tilting her head to give him more access. She gripped his shoulder and hair as he showered her with open-mouthed kisses.

"Nothing about my beautiful girlfriend is gross," he answered, burrowing his face on her cleavage. She gasped at his action but didn't push him away. Butterflies danced in her stomach at both the compliment and the intimate touching of their bodies.

"You've grown even more possessive. I'm not yours," she said sarcastically, a little out of breathe.

Takumi lifted his head at her answer and gazed at her intensely, which she returned bravely.

"You are," he said with conviction.

Before Misaki could challenge his words, Takumi sealed her lips with his. When she thought she would suffocate due to lack of air, he released her slightly swollen lips and once again trailed his lips on her neck. This time, his hands joined the foray of his lips as they caressed her sides, before one slipped inside her shirt to caress her back. She arched as soon as she felt his hands on the small of her back.

"More. I want more," he murmured as he pushed her shirt up to reveal her taut stomach. Skipping the parts covered by her shirt, he kissed her stomach, licked her, and dipped his tongue on her navel. He was rewarded by a breathless moan.

"Takumi..."

He kissed the soft skin of her stomach with much ardour, before he decided to venture on another territory. He growled impatiently when his exploration was blocked by her shirt. His feral act reverberated to her, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

Without much ado, Takumi pushed the shirt blocking his exploration upwards, revealing Misaki's ribcage. He kissed the newly exposed skin, his hands caressing her back and side.

"Takumi..."

Misaki was squirming beneath his assault, and could do nothing but to whimper and moan his name, her hands gripping his hair. She wondered if she was hurting him, but forgot about that thought when he bit her skin. Though the act was by no means unpleasant, she still pulled at his hair in retaliation.

If anything, Misaki's response only enticed Takumi to go farther. His exploring lips soon found another barrier, but he wasn't perturbed. He knew that it was worth it. Pushing the bra with his nose, he finally got to feel part of the softness the piece of clothing had hidden from him all these times that they were intimate. His nose was assaulted by her sweet scent, not like he couldn't smell it in any part of her skin he'd laid his nose into. However, this was the strongest he smelled her, because all those times, she was covered by clothing. His fingers gripped her tighter as his anticipation rose. He was barely aware that he was shaking, wanting nothing more but to devour her but trying his best to hold back so as not to scare her.

"Misaki..." he murmured, before his hand on her back unclasped her bra. As soon as the material had slackened, he burrowed his face between the softness of her chest, pushing her bra up together with her shirt.

As soon as the whole of her upper body was exposed to him for the first time, Misaki froze and waited for him to move, her ears buzzing with excitement, her stomach coiling and uncoiling with anticipation. However, when he didn't move, she involuntarily whimpered with impatience.

"T-Takumi...?"

Takumi groaned on the soft skin as soon as his name left her lips. She was soft, so very soft. He couldn't help himself from stealing a kiss when she unconsciously pulled his head closer, smothering him with her softness. He growled, then pulled over and kissed her parted lips heatedly.

"Stop me, Misaki," he pleaded as soon as he let go of her lips. He groaned once more when she looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Why...would I...do that?" She asked huskily.

He closed his eyes and then burrowed his face above her shoulder.

"I can hardly control myself. If we go farther, we're going to finish everything this time, Misaki," he warned, the ache between his legs becoming unbearable as he thought of himself buried deep in his beautiful girlfriend. "Damn it!"

He surprised Misaki by sitting suddenly, his back on her, his hands on his hair.

"What if I want to?" She asked in a soft voice, confused why he was refusing when she was allowing him to go farther. She had no fear whatsoever if she gave herself to him. She loved him. He loved her. He had been nothing but patient to her. He respected her. And she had promised herself that she would give everything to him tonight.

Takumi groaned with frustration. He wanted to be one with her. He wanted her so much he thought he would go crazy. The knowledge that she was willing made him ached for her all the more, especially after having a feel of what his beloved girlfriend could give him. But he didn't want to take advantage of her. Misaki was probably only doing this because they would be separated soon.

"You don't know what you're asking. In over a week, I'll be leaving. Who knows how long I would be really gone? I can't do that to you. What if..."

"What if?" She asked dangerously, not liking the tone of his voice. He was making it difficult, so very difficult. Didn't he know how hard it was for her to finally come to terms with their physical relationship? Didn't he know how it was breaking her heart to know that in a few days, she would be parted from him for who knew how long? Didn't he know that she wanted to have the memory of him and her, together as one, to help her get by the coming lonely days? Didn't he know how much, even if she tried not to, feared that she would loss him forever? She didn't want to leave any regrets.

"Misaki, what if you found someone else? I don't want you to have any regrets," he said painfully, blocking any image of her with another man. He clenched his fists. He wanted to punch the unnamed man that would dare to touch what was his.

As Takumi tried to control his rage over a phantom rival, he failed to see the tears that stung his girlfriend's eyes when she heard his words and came up with a conclusion.

"Are you saying that you might fall in love with someone else while we are apart?" Misaki asked as steady as she could. She tightly gripped her shirt which she had pulled down to cover herself. Jealousy ate up her mind as she thought of another woman in his arms, having his attention and love.

As soon as the words left her lips, Takumi whipped around to face her.

"Of course not!" He denied, looking at her fiercely. "How could you think that?"

"Because that's how you're thinking about me!" She half-screamed at him, fighting the tears from falling off her eyes.

'_Why? Why did it turn out like this? Is it really so bad to give myself to him?'_

"That's not it and you know it," he said wearily, itching to reach out and engulfed the vulnerable girl in front of him. "I love you. I don't want to destroy your life."

"Why say that now? Didn't we have agreed already that we will wait together until we're ready? Why the change of heart?" She asked bitterly, looking away. It hurt her to look at him.

When Takumi didn't answer, Misaki snorted angrily and stood up from the couch. With angry movements, she made herself presentable as best as she could, clasping her bra without care if he was watching her, and ran her fingers in her tussled hair as a final touch.

"You know what, maybe you're right. I guess I should leave now. The night is still early. It isn't too late to ask Shintani to take me home. Or maybe he'd let me stay at his place and give him what you obviously didn't want. At least he's..."

Misaki didn't finish her sentence as Takumi abruptly stood up and gripped her arms. She cringed with fear, for the first time in real fear, as he gazed at her with burning eyes, the beautiful green irises flashing with anger and possessiveness.

"You won't do such thing! To think of another man touching you is hell. I won't let anyone touch you, Misaki!" Takumi snapped as the phantom rival revealed itself to be his real life rival to Misaki's attention. She might not loved his rival the way she loved him, but it didn't make it less true that while he would be away, Shintani would be near her, would see her everyday if he wished to, and could express his love the way Takumi could never do while away.

"T-then make up your mind," Misaki stammered, gazing at him with wide eyes. He was angry and jealous. She had never seen him angry this way before, especially with her at the receiving end of such anger. But to her embarrassment, his angry figure and the way his eyes were looking at her like he would eat her alive, made her shudder in a pleasant way.

Takumi glared at Misaki fiercely, before he seemed to lose the fight as he took in her frightened face. With a groan and a curse to himself, he pulled her in a crushing embrace.

"What am I going to do with you, you stubborn woman," he murmured in her hair, tightening his embrace like he wanted her to be part of him, which wasn't far from the truth.

Sensing his weakened resolve, Misaki pulled his head away a bit and cupped his cheek with her trembling fingers. She tenderly and lovingly gazed at his eyes for a moment, which he returned back albeit combined with curiosity as to what she was up to.

And then Misaki spoke the words that were both heaven and hell in Takumi's ears.

"Make love to me, Takumi."

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Decided to update at around 6:30 PM today only because I remembered that it was **Misaki's birthday** yesterday, if I'm right. It not for it, you'll be waiting probably a week or more before you read this chapter instead of 15 minutes after I've remembered the birthday of our heroine ;)

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_30 September 2011 _

_6:45 PM_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am well aware that you are waiting for an update. I'm giving it now before I immerse myself with the never ending school works, once more. As always, **thanks!**

As we are all aware, Misaki and co are not mine. And, all the chapters/stories I've written and posted, they are all for fun.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>ARE<strong> you sure?" Takumi asked for the second time as he gently pushed her back on the soft bed. He was shaking uncontrollably, which he seemed unaware of.

"Yes," Misaki answered for the second time with a hint of impatience. She was trembling just like him, especially after he was stunned into silence for agonizing two minutes moments ago. If she wasn't so anxious, she might have found his slacked jaw and widened eyes humorous. He'd probably stayed frozen, too, if she didn't snap him out of it by hesitantly touching his chest. She even momentarily forgot her own nerves when he jerked in surprise. The unexpected action caused her to giggle nervously. And then it took Takumi another minute to convince himself that he heard Misaki right, and another minute to look at her disbelievingly as if she had grown two heads. She was tempted to punch him due to nerves when he lifted a hand to touch her forehead as if to check if she was feverish or not. He saved himself from the pain when his hand detoured and instead cupped her cheek and he looked at her with a mixture of awe, tenderness, fear, desire and impatience that he failed to conceal.

"Do you understand the consequences of what you're saying?" He persisted as his eyes probed her face. He saw determination amidst the shyness shining in her eyes.

"Yes, I do," Misaki answered without missing a beat, a feat that she rarely managed when it came to intimate things between the two of them

"Are you willing to face the consequences afterwards?" Takumi asked, his voice hoarse. His girlfriend, his angel, was robbing him of all self-control that he had. She made his hormones in haywire. Added the fact that the desire to possess her had been unleashed when she had threatened him earlier, he was on the verge of attacking his girlfriend without restraint.

"You talk too much," Misaki complained. If the man above her kept on talking, she'd probably die with embarrassment at the boldness of her actions. She'd probably lost her nerve, too.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes, I am," she said with conviction, meeting his eyes bravely. They had a staring contest for quite awhile, each wanting the other to submit. Misaki won the round, but only because Takumi could never resist her and that what she was offering was something that he wanted with all of his heart, body and mind.

Misaki knew that everything was fine when all emotions except desire and anticipation left Takumi's face.

"Don't go back on your words, Misa-chan," he teased, the playfulness she knew too much back on his face. The annoying smirk was plastered in his face. And then it melted into a handsome smile that made Misaki's heartbeat falter for a moment.

"I d-don't go back on my umph."

Any more words were drowned as Takumi kissed Misaki passionately, urgently. She responded in kind. She whimpered when he pulled away, only to gasp when he held her shirt and pulled it up her arms and threw it somewhere on the floor. There was no hesitation this time. Misaki's bra quickly followed her shirt's fate.

"You're beautiful..." he said in awe as he ceased all movements and instead settled on gazing at his half-naked girlfriend. She had the most beautiful skin he had ever seen, and the two mounds that rose and fell with every breathe she took taunted him with their beauty.

"S-stop that," she stammered, once again embarrassed at his intense gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest, but he caught her hands and prevented her from obstructing the view that he enjoyed looking at.

"Don't," he commanded huskily. And then slowly, not wanting to surprise her, he burrowed his face at the valley of her chest, inhaling her sweet scent, enjoying her softness. He sighed contentedly when she hesitantly at first, then tenderly ran her fingers on his tousled hair.

A tidal wave of emotion washed over Misaki as she cradled Takumi in her arms. For once, it seemed that he was the one who was vulnerable. Always, it was him who protected her, the one who tenderly and protectively albeit possessively held her. She was returning the favour with all her heart. She finally understood what he felt whenever he held her in the protection of his arms. There was something satisfying to just hold your loved one like this, knowing that you could give him security with the simple act. Tenderness, love, protective instinct, she felt all of them for him.

After a minute of basking in the tender touch, Takumi raised his head. Misaki's eyes widened when she saw how dark his eyes had became. Before she could react, he kissed her lips hard, and when she couldn't breathe anymore, he peppered her face with kisses, tracing a downward path. His hands caressed her bare sides, before one ventured on her front, first at the underside of her breast, before he covered one with his warm palm. He was pleased to note when she inhaled sharply. Grinning at her neck, he slowly trailed his lips down, until his naughty lips reached the softness that his hand was feasting on.

"Oh!"

Misaki couldn't help but moan and arch her back as soon as she felt his lips covered an aching bud on her chest. Her eyes rolled over as both his hand and lips teased her until she was pleading. Pleading for what, she didn't know.

"Takumi..."

"That's right. Say my name, Misaki..."

He teased her until she thought she'd lose her mind. She knew he was enjoying her helplessness. She could feel it. She was also aware that it was not in sadistic way.

With all the strength that she could muster, Misaki pushed Takumi away, inwardly smirking when he looked stricken, probably thinking the she wanted to stop. She'd show him that he wasn't the only one who was in control.

"You're being unfair," she said in what she hoped a seductive voice. When he looked at her with confusion, she held his shirt and tugged at it. He smirked when he finally understood what she wanted.

"Then you'll have to make it fair, right?"

Takumi raised his arms as she pulled his shirt up and threw it away.

"What's next?" He teased as soon as his shirt was off. He admired her flushed face and the way her eyes raked his exposed form. He watched in fascination as she slowly, hesitantly raised her hands and rested them on his chest. His eyes widened, however, when her fingers grazed his nipples. Even if this action wasn't new from her, it always managed to pleasantly surprise him.

"You like that?" She asked huskily, noticing how he'd caught his breath when she unintentionally touched his hard nipples. With confidence she seemed to have in abundance this day, she caressed him once more, and felt victorious when he groaned and then crushed their bodies together.

"Yes, very much," he admitted, loving the feel of her softness against his hardness. "I'm at my limit, Misaki."

Takumi didn't give Misaki any breather anymore as he attacked her, kissing her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, while his hands caressed her sides, her chest, and her clenching stomach.

"Please...Takumi..." she pleaded, the pleasure was becoming too much. She felt warm all over. Her senses were overloading. She wanted something, something that she knew only he could give.

"I know, my Misaki," he murmured on her stomach. Lifting her up a little, he finally pulled her shorts down her feet until it was lying on the floor. Looking at the remaining piece of clothing that covered her, he swallowed hard, admiring the view. His girlfriend was really beautiful. Hands trembling, Takumi touched the edge of the cloth almost hesitantly, before he lifted his gaze to look at her flushed face. He was pleased to note that she met his eyes without any hesitation. Not taking his eyes off hers, his fingers pulled the small cloth down, and down it went, skimming Misaki's legs, her knee, and her ankles. When it was gone, he swallowed once more, before his eyes left her face to look down slowly, brimming with anticipation.

Misaki watched as his eyes darkened some more and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He gazed at the newly exposed part of her for a long time until she thought she'd die with all the heat that travelled to her face, not to mention the warmth that was bubbling inside her brought by the intense and hungry eyes gazing at her, devouring her with their intensity.

"Mine."

It was the only word that she heard before he moved up and kissed her lips hungrily. One of his hands rested on her legs, at first stationary, but soon caressing her in a way that made the fine hairs on her nape stood up.

Misaki's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets when his hand was suddenly between her legs, touching the softness therein, feeling the wetness that had pooled. At first it was a tentative touch, and then gained speed. She jolted when he touched a sensitive nub. The sensation brought by the intimate touch was electrifying.

Noticing his girlfriend's response, he touched the sensitive nub once more, and she rewarded him with a strangled moan.

"Please..."

Misaki gripped the sheets tightly as the feeling coursing through her intensified. And when she felt intrusion inside her, she squeaked with surprise, and then moaned his name when the intruding finger moved within her.

It was warm. It was hot. It was scorching hot. She thought she'd combust with the heat. She moaned in protest when he suddenly stopped. She didn't want him to stop.

"You're trembling," he observed, trying to hold onto the remaining control he had.

"Then make it stop, love," she murmured huskily. It wasn't that she didn't want what was happening. She had asked him for it, for goodness sake! However, the shyness, the nervousness, they were still inside her even if she wasn't entirely aware of it, because this was the first time that he was seeing all of her, and the first time that they would become physically one. The nerves, the excitement, they were all over her. The determination to see it through also burned inside her. She wanted this. He wanted this. They both wanted this, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Because her eyes were closed, Misaki missed the chance to see his eyes that almost popped out of their sockets at the endearment she unconsciously uttered sweetly, seductively. Any semblance of control he had shattered in a million pieces.

"Misaki, look at me," he commanded huskily, darkly. He wanted her to look at his eyes and see how much he wanted her, how much he loved her.

Obeying his voice, she opened her dazed eyes and met his smouldering ones. She watched him with confusion when he stood at the floor, then gasped when he pulled his pants down including his boxers. He stood still like a beautiful statue after taking everything off. He watched her as she watched him.

Her eyes first take in his handsome face, down to his broad shoulders, his hard chest, to his hipbones, and then finally...She swallowed hard as she took in the part of him that she had felt many times before but never actually saw. Her eyes widened when it seemed to move as she gazed at it. And then suddenly, fear gripped her.

'_The hell. Is that what supposed to...how is it going to fit?'_

She started to panic, more so when he finally moved and joined her in bed.

"Ta...Takumi..."

Seeing the fear in her eyes, he took a deep breath and said tenderly, "I would never force you, Misaki, you know that. If you want me to stop, I'll stop." He would probably die if she asked him to stop. Nevertheless, he would never force himself on her.

Misaki gazed at her boyfriend's earnest eyes and suddenly felt foolish.

"I don't go back on my word," she said hoarsely, fighting off the urge to look once more at his maleness.

'_Don't look, Misaki...Is that how it looks like when he's aroused?'_

"But you are..."

"Shut up, idiot Takumi," she snapped, not wanting to get into another heated debate on what should or should not happen. She glared at him when he smirked, all the more when the smirk turned to chuckles albeit strained. She would never know how much she drove him crazy.

"There's the fierce Misaki I know," he teased. "I thought it had taken vacation, probably the heat was too much for her. I was wrong."

And then he grinned handsomely, and she couldn't help her heart from racing even faster than it already was.

She was about to retaliate to his teasing but lost her train of thought when he touched her and then moved on top of her, covering her body with his, skin to skin touching. They both moaned at the contact. When she felt his hardness brushed against her leg she jolted, as if hit by a lightning. She wasn't prepared with the electrifying feeling that the contact made. Feeling him without any barrier, his hardness in contrast to her softness, it was so different from the other times that she had felt him.

"You're so soft, Misaki," he groaned.

"Am not," she said weakly.

Misaki still managed to glare when he chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Stop teasing me," she whimpered when he rained kisses on her body. She wanted to reach something. She needed him to give it to her. She didn't know what that something was. Just that, she needed it. Badly.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you," he groaned as she moved deliciously under him.

"Takumi...I want...please..."

She tossed her head from side to side as his fingers once again touched her between her legs, teasing her until she thought she'd go mad. She was almost at her limit.

Knowing that she was almost at her limit, Takumi pulled his hand and aligned his body with hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you a broken record?" She snapped, unconsciously raising her hips to his.

He chuckled, but his chuckles got caught in his throat when he felt the tip of him touched the hottest part of her body. Getting serious, he braced one hand on the side of her head, while the other spread her legs a little wider.

"It will hurt at first. Forgive me, love," he murmured as he slowly pushed himself inside her. He groaned at how good it felt.

At first, he was only inside her a few millimetres, before he'd pull away, doing it a couple of times. Misaki felt strangely impatient. She wanted to feel more of him. She raised her legs and tightened them around him to prevent him from pulling away. She trapped him in her warmth, and was unaware at how much it affected him.

Finally giving in to her wishes, Takumi crushed his lips to hers as his hips pushed until he was past her barrier and was buried to the hilt. He swallowed her moan of pain, and felt incredibly guilty for hurting her and for wanting so much to be within her. He did not mind the nails that dug in his back, if he was even aware of it considering the sensation he was feeling at the way she surrounded him completely.

Misaki felt like she'd break in half. He filled her completely, stretching unused muscles for the first time. She wondered how in such seconds the pleasure she was feeling was replaced by pain, a scorching pain. She was thankful when he didn't move his hips, and instead kissed the tear that leaked her eye.

Beads of sweat covered Takumi's face as he strained hard not to move. He waited for her signal that she was okay, almost losing his control when she unconsciously moved.

Misaki froze when the man above her groaned like a wounded beast. She'd heard that sound a couple of times before, always when he was trying hard to control himself. He looked just as pained as she was, and she didn't like it.

"My Takumi..." she murmured with affection. She smiled, albeit strained, when he opened his dark eyes and met hers. "You can move now."

"But..." he inhaled sharply when her hips pulled away a little then moved back. His face contorted in both pleasure and concern.

"It's not as painful as before," she assured him.

"Don't mind me, my beautiful liar. I'll move when you're ready. Don't push yourself."

Accepting his words, Misaki closed her eyes and tried to relax. While she did so, he peppered small kisses on her nose, her eyelids, her furrowed brow, until her pain faded to bearable level.

When Takumi felt her tensed muscles loosened, he moved a bit while watching her like a hawk, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"It's okay now, I promise. It still hurts, but not like before," she said huskily as she lifted her hand and caressed him to ease the worry lines etched in his handsome face.

He kissed her nose before he started moving again, slowly at first. He marvelled at the feel of him sliding in and out of her, but soon chased the thoughts away as he fought not to lost control. It felt good. She felt so good. And the sexy moans she was making, it was driving him insane.

Misaki clutched the sheets when he increased his pace, moving in and out of her in a speed that had her moaning and whimpering his name. The pain was still there, but it had no comparison to the pleasure that was building inside her, the ones that she felt before when he was touching her. The feeling was intense.

"I'm...ah..."

The coil in her stomach was growing, becoming unbearable as he moved in and out of her. She felt her toes curl and uncurl with pleasure, her head tossing from side to side. She was close to reaching that something that evaded her earlier, that something that only he could give.

"Oh!"

It was close. It was so close. She wanted to reach it.

"Let go, Misa," he said with gritted teeth, his control already slipping away.

At his words, she released the tension she had been holding on.

"Takumi!"

At the sound of his name from her sweet lips, he finally let go of his restraint and with a loud groan, released inside her.

Misaki probably lost consciousness for a few seconds as something bright exploded beneath her eyelids. When she came to, she was engulfed in a warm embrace, her head resting on top of a racing heart. She burrowed herself deeper in the warmth that surrounded her. She felt extremely tired and sated.

"Get some rest, my Misaki."

"I'm not yours," she murmured sleepily. A smile graced her lips when he chuckled. She felt the hand around her tighten possessively. She wanted to tease him for being such a possessive alien, but she didn't have the energy to utter the words. She also wanted to look at his face, wanting his smile to be the last thing she had seen before falling asleep, but her eyelids were too heavy. The pull of sleep to her thoroughly loved body was too strong to ignore.

'_My possessive and perverted outer-space alien.'_

"You're mine. Tomorrow your name and mine will be the same," he murmured with a smile, looking tenderly at the tired yet smiling face of the woman in his arms. He'd let her rest for a while before he would give her a surprise in her life.

"Hmm..."

Takumi chuckled at the tired moan. He doubted if Misaki heard him. With a contented smile in his face, he too, drifted into a wonderful sleep.

'_Only mine.'_

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Until next time...

_- - -Arvendell- - -  
><em>

_15 October 2011 _

_11:00PM_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Just want to remind again that this story was written for my entertainment, and being shared for the entertainment of those who shared my view with the story. Thus, if you are not enjoying the story, then stop reading already. It just means that this story is not for you.

That said, **thanks** **to all of those who have made me smile/laugh when I've read your words to me**. It was **fun** reading them ;) I apologize that I dragged on in updating this story. I was displeased about a few things, though I'm not going to mention it here. Thus, I wasn't in the mood to update the story. I've also decided that after _As One_, I'm going to take a break in posting KWMS fanfic for a while, though I **may** write a short (1 chapter) story based entirely on Usui's POV (because I think it will be interesting) about the important events in _As One_ and send it to those who I believe deserves it. There is **no need to request** for a copy from me. If you **deserve** to have a copy, I will contact you. **Not the other way around.**

So then, to you folks who enjoy this story along with me, here's the next instalment for you ;) Don't take things too seriously! Everything is for fun.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI<strong> woke up at the ticklish feeling in her face. She shifted in her sleep, moving her face away from whatever was disturbing her peaceful rest.

"Wake up, Misa-chan," a teasing voice penetrated Misaki's consciousness.

"Let me sleep some more," she moaned, burrowing her face to the source of warmth. She felt like she hadn't slept a wink. And she was so comfortable that she wanted to get lost to the feeling.

"Wake up now, or I'll resort to drastic measure."

She ignored the taunting voice, drifting once more to sleep. She was on her way back to a peaceful sleep when she felt movements beneath her. She murmured her complaints at the disturbance, before her eyes shot open in shock when she felt pain on her waist. Her wide eyes met the grinning face of her boyfriend.

"Did...did you just pinch me, idiot Takumi?" She asked hoarsely, incredulous. Never mind the fact that she was shocked to see his face first thing in the morning or the fact that they were in bed together.

"Be thankful it's only a pinch, Mi-sa-ki," he said playfully, before he slowly moved a hand that was resting on her waist.

She was frozen at first as her mind tried to keep up with the facts.

'_I slept here last night. We made l...'_

Misaki's train of thought stopped as she finally got her bearings. She gasped, and then shot up when she felt his hand crept inside her inner thigh. And then her fist flew and landed on his chest, which sadly didn't even budge him.

"Pervert!"

A fierce blush appeared in her face down to her neck, and she cursed her traitorous body that immediately responded at his intimate touch. Totally awake and finally aware of her bareness considering the way his exploring hand had easily sneaked on her, she pulled the sheets in a rush and covered her body even as she tried to move away from his teasing hand.

As soon as she was covered like a mummy, she looked at Takumi with a fierce glare, and then gasped when she saw that while she was covered from toe to her neck, he didn't have a single thing covering his bare form.

"You...ah..."

She opened her mouth and closed it like a fish, gaping at him, involuntarily raking her eyes all over his body. She swallowed when she saw the part of him that had became one with hers last night. It was so much different looking at him in the daylight. He was really good looking. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Or maybe she was just biased. Still, that handsome man was smirking smugly at her. He looked so happy he was almost blinding her with his brightness.

"Like what you see?" He asked huskily, moving closer in a slow, deliberate manner, while she watched him with trepidation and eyes the size of saucers.

"I...you...cover yourself, pervert!" She finally screamed as soon as he was inches from her face.

"Why should I? Misaki enjoys what she's seeing."

She couldn't deny the fact that she did. Still...

"But you're...you...ah...er..." she stammered with embarrassment, looking down at his body before quickly snapping her eyes back to his face when she realized what she did. She didn't think she could blush some more as she met his amused eyes.

"I'm what?" He teased, completely aware of what she couldn't articulate.

Misaki flinched when Takumi finally crossed the remaining distance between them and touched her shoulders.

"Aroused for my fiancée?" He murmured in her ears, grinning satisfactorily when she shivered.

It took Misaki a full minute to comprehend his words. Her initial reaction was to scream at him for being a pervert, but the last word that he said nagged at her mind.

"Fia...what? What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"Fiancée," he repeated. He picked her left hand and then raised it for her to see.

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the gleaming thing on her finger. Her brain tried to process what it was all about but failed to come up with anything.

"Could. You. Please. Not. Speak. In. Alien. Words," she requested slowly as she tried to control her breathing that was becoming heavier and heavier for every second that passed.

"You promised last night that you're ready for the consequences of your actions, Misaki. You're now wearing your engagement ring. And very soon, you'll be wearing another ring," he said with humor, though the seriousness in his eyes belied the playfulness.

Misaki's eyes widened even more, if it was possible.

"Come on. We're going to see your mother."

His words were answered by a strong grip on his shoulders.

"Explain!" She said with gritted teeth. Her brain was turning into a mass of confusion with every word that left his smirking lips.

"Before the week is over, you'll be Usui Misaki. Haven't I told you before that your name and mine will be the same?"

"ARGH! Be serious, will you!" She exclaimed with frustration even as her heart thumped with excitement. Him and her?

"Let me do this properly then."

Pulling the engagement ring from her finger, he attempted to go on one knee but she stopped him.

"Are you seriously going to do that in that state?" She blurted, her arms flailing wildly, motioning towards him. Her head was in turmoil that she couldn't stay focus on one thing. "Can't you at least cover yourself?...You're even, you're..."

Words failed Misaki as her eyes focused on him. He was looking at her with amusement as he sat nonchalantly, comfortable with his nakedness with a part of him almost in full salute. Intense blush covered her face as she took in his state. "I suppose that's just so like you, pervert Takumi..." she finished softly as she looked away.

And then several things happened. Before Misaki could blink, the sheet covering her body was off and found its way around him.

"You want me covered, don't you?" The sheet thief asked, his eyes twinkling with appreciation at the beauty in front of him, the beauty that was stupefied into silence.

When Misaki finally processed what happened, she screeched and threw a pillow at him, before her hands moved to cover herself awkwardly.

"Geez. You are such a gentleman, aren't you?" She commented dryly, annoyance and shyness warring in her eyes. He had seen all of her, alright, even if it was in a dim light. Still, she wasn't like him who was so comfortable showing off all of his skin.

"Only with you, Misaki, only with you. I will never show myself to anyone except you," Takumi commented.

"Stop reading my mind, alien Takumi," Misaki snapped, though his words brought an unexpected pleasure inside her. She'd beat him to pieces if he'd show off his body nonchalantly to any women.

'_Great. Now I'm really becoming just as possessive as this alien.'_

Misaki's hand started to move to slap her forehead, but realized just on time that it wasn't a good idea at the moment considering what her hands were trying to cover. Remembering her state of bareness, heat spread in her neck down to her chest. She tensed, even more so when he moved, but this time, he didn't do anything to unsettle her. Instead, the sheet was gently returned and wrapped around her body. She looked up at his smiling face when he kissed the top of her head. She shyly smiled back, forgetting her annoyance. Curiously, she watched him as he went off the bed and searched for his boxer short that was thrown haphazardly last night. And then Takumi was on one knee on the floor. She rolled her eyes at his antics, different emotions warring inside her. Nevertheless, she held her tongue and instead focused on him and on her heart that wanted to burst out of her chest.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, even if I annoy and anger you a lot of times, and I make you scream with anger every time..."

Misaki watched Takumi with different emotions warring in her face, anticipation among them.

"Though after last night I realized I can make you scream in a different way," Takumi continued thoughtfully. "And what a nice scream it was," he added with a satisfied smirk in his lips.

"You..." Misaki started to say heatedly, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, will you please do me the honor by becoming my wife?" He said seriously, cutting off any retort at the tip of her tongue, his intense green eyes boring into hers with love, gentleness, hope...and was that doubt?

"I...uh...You're really an idiot," was what she managed to say, forgetting her earlier retort. She digested his words in her head repeatedly. If her heartbeat thudded any louder, she would surely end up deaf. She looked at the man in front of him who was looking at her expectantly, lovingly and beseechingly. How could she refuse him? Did he seriously doubt her? Did he really feel insecure? And when did he buy the ring?

"Misaki..." he pleaded, the worry that she would refuse him grew because she wasn't giving him a proper response.

"Y-you look ridiculous. Proposing to me almost naked, while I am like this. Ugh..."

She closed her eyes and groaned in frustration. She stayed like that for a full minute, before she opened her eyes and bestowed him a loving and gentle look that made him catch his breath. "Yes," she said softly. She had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes lit up like the stars, before she was engulfed in a strong and warm hug. They both started to laugh at their foolishness and in happiness, before he picked her hand and then with trembling fingers, placed the ring to where it belonged. He kissed the ring once it was back on her.

"I love you, Misaki."

"I love hmp!"

Any words she wanted to say was cut off by his lips sealing hers. The kiss quickly led to caresses, especially when the sheets covering her body was pulled away from her, revealing all of her to him once more. He pulled away far enough to gaze at her soft, beautiful body appreciatively.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen, Misaki. You're beautiful inside and out," he murmured reverently at his fiancée. He grinned at the knowledge that she agreed to become his fiancée.

"I know," she responded sassily, bringing laughter in his lips. Ignoring him and pushing the awkwardness she felt at being bared to his eyes once more, she lifted her hand to peruse the ring for the first time. It was a silver band with a white diamond surrounded by minute green stones. It was as if he was surrounding her with his presence.

Takumi watched her with love in his eyes as she gazed appreciatively at the new ornament on her finger.

"I'm glad. Now, as much as I love to stay here all day and night, we have many things to do today," he said with regret and anticipation.

"And what could it be more important than staying in bed with me?" She murmured seductively as she reluctantly tore her eyes from the ring to meet his eyes. At the back of her mind she wondered where she got the courage to ask him that. Scratch that. She had been acting brazen since last night when she asked him to make love to her.

Takumi chuckled at first and then kissed her nose tenderly, before he bored his eyes on hers.

"Weren't you listening to what I said before? We're going to see your mother."

"Huh? What for?" She asked in confusion, then her eyes widened when a thought crossed her mind. "You...you're not going to tell her that we...that we...uh...made l-l-love, are you?" She asked, horrified.

He chuckled once more at her embarrassment and cuteness.

"Of course I won't. Though I think even if I don't, people will know right away. You look like you've been thoroughly made love to, Misaki, which is true," he teased, loving the blush that spread like a wildfire on her cheeks and neck. "And I'm the one responsible for it," he added smugly, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Sh-shut up, pervert!"

After a few more chuckles, he looked at her seriously.

"I'm going to ask for your mother's blessing. As much as I want to whisk you away and bring you to a priest now, I'd like to talk to your mother first. We can marry this afternoon or tomorrow, your choice."

There was silence after Takumi had spoken.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four...

"WHAT?"

People within a mile radius probably heard the deafening scream that escaped Misaki's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKUMI<strong> was chuckling and it was aggravating Misaki. How dare he? He was giving her a headache. She still couldn't wrap around her head that she had given herself to him as he did the same, only to wake up with a ring in her finger. And now...

"You're annoying," she snapped at him.

"Is that the way to talk to your husband-to-be?" He teased, his eyes twinkling with playfulness and happiness.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. He was so happy that she couldn't stay angry at him for long.

'_I woke up as a fiancée, and after a matter of minutes, I'm a bride-to-be. And now in a matter of hours, he intends to make me a wife. Can this day get any weirder?'_

"Really, Takumi. Why in a rush?" She asked, though he had explained it to her earlier after her fit of rage that involved a lot of punching on his thankfully strong body.

"I would never let anyone touch my Misaki the way I had. I want to be the only one who will be allowed to kiss every part of Misaki's body, to taste her skin, to make her moan..."

She felt herself going warm all over again for every sensual word that left his lips. She fought with the urge to squirm, to reach out to him and shut him up with a heated kiss.

'_I've officially became as perverted as this perverted alien fiancé of mine.'_

"And don't you say that you won't allow anyone to touch you like I did. I know that already, but I want Misaki to become mine alone officially, as I am to hers. I know it's hard, and probably insensitiveness and selfishness on my part to tie you to me when in a week I will be in England and stay there for years. But the thought of guys thinking that Misaki is available just because her boyfriend is away doing who knows what while she was here, waiting for him impatiently, feeling sad that they are separated, I...ugh. You're probably right. I shouldn't tie you to me when there are too many uncertainties and..."

Takumi was babbling, they both knew.

"Shut up, idiotic pervert," she snapped at him angrily. "Why becoming indecisive now? That's not the Takumi I know and love. If you want to get married, we will get married. I want to make sure that no English girls will ever have the chance to become Usui Takumi's wife. Never mind divorce. I will never agree to it. It's true that it's risky and unplanned, but who cares anyway. It's about us. It's the two of us who will face the consequences of our actions, just like you said before. I'm facing the consequence of my actions last night now. As one, we will face the consequences of our actions. I trust you. You trust me. We will make it."

Misaki finished her confident rant with clenched fist held in front of his face, and he had to laugh happily at her stubbornness, at her beauty, at her steadfastness, and the way she didn't fumble with words.

"I'm so lucky, am I not?"

When he was losing confidence, she was the one who would give him the reason to go back on his feet and face life head on. Many called her a demon president, but to him, she was his personal angel who slowly and unknowingly freed him from the chains he had bound himself into.

"Of course," she agreed with a smirk of her own that rivalled his.

"Just remember that when you're feeling lonely, there's someone who's even lonelier than you. And when you're happy, there's someone who's rejoicing with you. We may be far from each other, but we will always be together in here..." he said with a gentle smile as he touched where her heart was located.

"The same thing goes for you..."

There was silence, before she broke it with a snicker. At first, he looked questioningly at her, but when she broke into laughter, he couldn't help but chuckle at her merriment.

"I know what Misaki is going to say. You're so cheesy, idiot Takumi," he said playfully.

"Got that right, alien, reading my mind again."

"You're not going to leave me for Shanshita because I'm cheesy, are you?"

"Geez. You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Misaki asked with exasperation after a moment of silence. She looked at Takumi's face, and then rolled her eyes to see his cheerful face. There never seem to be anything that could dampen his mood today. He had been smiling a lot since she laid her eyes on him when she woke up.

'_Of course I know why.'_

"Nope. I'm not going to let it go easily."

"You know I wasn't really going to Shintani when I said that."

"Like I would let you."

"Idiot."

Takumi laughed at the expected comment. She joined him in his merriment and together, they shared a happy laughter, their fingers tightening around each other.

"It's good that you're laughing, because I think you won't be for a little while."

"Why is that?"

"Because we are here."

She stopped and looked at her right. There, stood, the modest Ayuzawa house. Her heartbeat started to race as she thought of her mother's reaction to their news.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As for the next chapter, I've decided to alter the sequence of events that happened there so it may take a while for me to update. Plus, classes will start again :( I only have a short (less than two weeks) break :( Oh well, at least I did have a break. It was better than nothing.

Until next time folks! You take care always, too ;)

_- - -Arvendell- - -  
><em>

_04 November 2011 _

_8:30 PM_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks...

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI<strong> fidgeted beside Takumi as she looked everywhere but her mother's face. She knew that talking with her mother about a life changing decision would be hard, but she didn't know that it was this hard. Her lips and tongue refused to cooperate, and she lost her nerve, unable to do anything except sat stiffly in front of her mother.

"Here."

Misaki almost jumped out of her skin when her sister appeared beside their mother and placed a cup of tea, first for the older Ayuzawa, and then to Misaki and Takumi. Momentarily distracted, she watched her sister as she efficiently served tea.

After serving tea, Suzuna disappeared without another word, and the uncomfortable silence continued.

Misaki glanced at her mother who gracefully sipped her tea.

'_I've got to do this. I've got to...'_

"Ayuzawa-san."

Again, Misaki almost jumped out of her skin when the person beside her spoke. She glared at him with annoyance, but his attention wasn't on her but rather on her mother who was curiously looking at him. Nervousness returned to her system as she glanced back and forth to the other two persons with her. She knew what Takumi was going to say next, and even though she wanted to shut him up, she knew she couldn't and shouldn't. She balled her fists resting in her lap, then inhaled sharply when his larger hand covered hers and gently pried her fingers open until he was able to lace their fingers together. She looked at his face that was smiling tenderly at her when he squeezed her hand gently. In his eyes, she saw the reassurance that she wasn't alone in this. Swallowing hard, she nodded her head and then looked at her mother, bravely meeting the older woman's eyes this time.

"We know this is sudden. Ayu...Misaki..."

He glanced at her nervous face and smiled encouragingly before continuing, "Misaki and I have decided to get married before I leave for England. We want to have the ceremony as soon as possible. I'm willing to marry her even at this same day. We like to ask for your blessing on the union."

Few seconds passed...

Many seconds passed...

A full minute...

Two minutes...

Misaki cleared her throat anxiously. She gazed at her mother as her grip on Takumi's fingers tightened. She didn't notice when the latter flinched with pain. Her focus was her mother. The older Ayuzawa seemed to have frozen in shock.

'_Who wouldn't be when your breakfast was the news of your young daughter wanting to get married as soon as possible and is asking for permission only now? Stupid Takumi, doing this to me.' _

"Mom..." she called in a small voice, her fingers gripping Takumi's even tighter. She was uneasy with the long silence. Her mother, usually quick to lightly respond to things which sometimes worried her, was not responding at all.

At her daughter's call, Ayuzawa Minako blinked and looked at the boy, no, the man beside her daughter.

"Misaki, go to your room."

The words were said quietly, but there was no mistaking the iron command behind them.

Misaki clutched his hand even tighter, probably stopping the blood circulation in said hand. She didn't want to leave Takumi. She didn't know what to expect once she left the two alone. She looked at her mother's serious face, and then back to Takumi whose face told her to follow her mother's order. She gently shook her head in refusal, but his expression didn't change. They had a silent conversation, until hesitantly, she relented. She glanced at her mother once more, and then to Takumi, before she slowly got up from her seat. And though she disliked displaying affection for him particularly with an audience, she didn't hesitate when she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, an adorable blush adorning her face. It seemed natural to do so, even if she was in front of her mother. And then she straightened and walked away stiffly. However, before she passed the door from the living room, she stopped to say something to her mother and even to Takumi.

"I apologize for being selfish, Mom, but I won't regret it."

And then Misaki was gone, and Takumi and the elder Ayuzawa were left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKUMI<strong> was not one to fidget on his seat and squirm under the stare of anyone. He always brushed things off without second thoughts, not concerning himself with anything except it had something to do with his girlfriend-turned fiancée and hopefully bride-to-be after this talk, and his wife before the day was over.

Now, with Misaki's mother staring at him intensely, he couldn't help but feel a dose of worry, though outwardly he remained calm and collected. Hope hadn't deserted him. He was determined to reason it out if she refused him for her daughter.

"Usui Takumi."

His name was uttered with no hint whatsoever of the feelings of the older Ayuzawa, so unlike his Misaki who showed her feelings in her face like an open book. The dark aura that was building around the said Ayuzawa, however, was a dead giveaway that the latter was not happy at all. It seemed that his fiancée wasn't the only Ayuzawa who could summon a demon like aura after all. He braced himself.

"Y-yes, Ma'am?" He didn't expect to stutter, but he did. He inwardly winced.

"You know that you're leaving very soon. What possessed you to suddenly decide to marry my daughter? Do you seriously think that a long distance relationship will work out between the two of you? Not to mention that the both of you are still young. How do you intend to make things work?" Minako said sternly to the man her daughter loved and trusted with her heart, her daughter that used to hate men because of the man who abandoned them, her daughter whom she had always hoped before would relax and act her age from time to time. Now, it seemed that her grown up daughter in the body of a young woman made another grown up decision.

The absence of yelling momentarily surprised Takumi. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't stop thinking that if this was Misaki, his ears were probably close to bleeding with the yelling that she would have given him. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about the similarities and differences between Misaki and her mother. The outcome of this talk would determine his and Misaki's future.

"I am not going to abandon Misaki, if that's what you fear, Ma'am. It goes without saying that I love her. And it's true that the future is unknown to us. But we are determined to work things out. I will support Misaki, no matter how far I am. And I'm not..."

"What if she gets pregnant?" Minako cut off.

Takumi's eyes almost bugged out. He wasn't surprised that the older Ayuzawa knew that he and her daughter had made love. What surprised him was the fact that he forgot to use protection, and hadn't thought about Misaki getting pregnant. To be frank, he didn't have means of protection anyway, because even though he knew he wanted to be physically joined with his feisty Misaki, he firmly believed that Misaki would never allow him, and that he himself wouldn't allow them to go overboard considering the things going on around him. Having something ready meant that he expected something, so he never even attempted to prepare. But as usual, Misaki threw him off balance. She was the picture of shyness yet courageous, and seduction last night. The memory of how his defences had crumbled into pieces brought heat in his cheeks. Still, the possibilities of the future whirled in his head. Before he could latch on one scenario, he was brought out of his thought by a weary sigh. He blinked his eyes and focused once more at the person in front of him.

"By your reaction, I assume that the two of you didn't think of that. And my strong-willed careless daughter is quite difficult to resist once she set her mind on something. You probably didn't know what hit you. My Misaki...you are so stubborn..."

His eyes widened some more as Minako hit the mark. He certainly had lost his mind when Misaki had asked him to make love to her. All he could think about last night was his Misaki and him together as one. And the consequences that he had told her that time, it didn't include about her getting pregnant. It was about her getting tied to him, because there was no way he would let her go after that, and especially not after they had finally became one.

A long silence passed, before another tired sigh escaped Minako's lips. Takumi thought that the older woman looked to have aged considerably. He inwardly winced, knowing that he was responsible for this. Nevertheless, he wouldn't deviate from what he intended to do, and that was to make an honest woman out of the person he loved above all else. And he would never allow a bastard child born of him and Misaki.

"I won't ask if you have considered that she may have been better off if you two don't get married away. You two are intelligent persons. While it is a surprise, not to mention too fast for a mother to take in, we both know my daughter. While marriage might be the last thing in Misaki's mind before, that isn't the case now. I know she has her own reasons for agreeing. No doubt, it will be hard for the two of you, but you will always have people that will support you. What is done is done. I hope you two will never give up what you have, no matter what the future brings you."

He'd probably need something to hold his eyes in, for he was being shocked continuously by the loving, trusting and concerned mother of his fiancée.

"I...d-did you just...give us your blessing?" He stammered, stunned that a part of his dream was finally coming true.

"You've asked for her hand to me before already, just the other day if I might add, but that time, I didn't know that it would be this soon. I was thinking that it would be once you two finished college."

"I thought so, too," he agreed. He never thought before that he would marry his beloved Misaki at a young age even when it was what he wanted. He had always thought that he would have a hard time convincing Misaki to marry him early. When he had asked for Ayuzawa Minako's permission the other day, it was because he intended to propose, to make a promise with his girlfriend that he would come back for her and marry her as soon as he could.

"All I ever want for my daughters are to be happy. Misaki has been a serious child ever since my husband left us not only to fend for ourselves but also to be haunted by his transgressions. She made it upon herself to shoulder the burden that we parents should bare. Ever since you, Takumi-kun, came in my daughter's life, slowly, she is changing for the better. I can't deny my dear child any chance for her happiness. If it's you who makes her happy, then I am willing to entrust my daughter in your hands. Now, let's talk about your plans for the..."

Minako's words were cut off in surprised when Takumi stood and bowed low.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa-san, thank you very much."

* * *

><p>"<strong>THIS<strong> is insane."

Misaki gripped her hair as she paced in agitation inside her room. She couldn't stay still. She was worried about what was going on between her mother and her fiancé. She was tempted to spy on them, but she was afraid of what she might witness.

"Coward!"

She also didn't want to disobey her mother if she could help it. But it was taking all her might not to fling the door open and race towards the living room and make sure that he was okay. Sure, her mother had weak body and wouldn't be able to physically hurt Takumi, that was if her mother had it in her to hurt someone like that, but she knew that words cut deeper than any physical beatings.

Her hands left her hair to reach for the door knob, only to pull away as if burned. She settled on slapping her face instead.

"Ouch. That hurt...naturally. You're hitting yourself, stupid Misaki."

But it wasn't only her palm that had hurt her. What hurt more was the foreign thing in her left hand. She stopped moving as her eyes caught the glittering object in her ring finger.

"It's beautiful..."

Forgetting what was happening downstairs, she admired the ring in her finger, and a blush spread in her cheeks at the recollection on how it was presented to her this morning.

"Pervert Takumi..."

She lifted her other hand to gently caress the ring in her left hand. The ring looked like it had been made for her finger.

"Really beautiful...That idiot. When did he get this?"

Misaki continued to stare and gently stroke the ring in her finger, before memories crossed her mind. She furrowed as she thought of random things that she didn't pay attention to before. Her eyes widened as she recalled the few times, all recent, that Takumi played with her hand, or more specifically, her fingers, tracing them gently, even kissing them at times. During those times, she would blush and pull her hand away while scolding him. She didn't give other meaning on the act aside from him being clingy and perverted. But when she thought about it now, he always lingered on her ring finger, the finger where the ring was now prominently displayed.

"Has he been planning to propose to me even before we...even before..."

An intense blush overcame Misaki as she thought of what happened last night. Her knees wobbled and the fine hairs in her arms and nape stood as unbidden, though certainly not unwelcome, memories flashed in her head. The way he had kissed her, his gentle touch, of their bodies sliding with each other, his heavy breathing, her uncontrollable whimpers and moans, her...

"GAH! Get a hold of yourself! This is not the time to be thinking of those!"

"Thinking about what?"

"WHAA!"

Misaki whirled with shock towards the source of voice.

"S-Suzuna!"

Misaki clutched her chest as she looked at her sister who had her head poked inside the slightly opened door of her room.

"Mom wants to talk to you."

At those words, trepidation returned and Misaki trembled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to ask a question to her sister, but said sister had disappeared again. With a resigned sigh, she forced her legs to move towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>THE<strong> first thing that Misaki's eyes searched when she reached the living room was Takumi. Her heart almost escaped her chest with concern when she didn't see him. Different possibilities, all not good, whirled in her head that she swayed in her steps. She promptly looked away when her eyes met her mother's unreadable face. She wondered where Takumi had gone to. She was tempted to go out and look for him, but she knew she shouldn't. Not yet.

"He's outside to give us privacy."

"Y-yeah."

The knowledge that he hadn't really left eased her worries. She hesitantly faced her mother. She took several deep breathes to calm herself, though when she looked at her mother again, the little calmness that she regained disappeared.

'_Idiot! You have decided to marry him. You have agreed to marry him. Don't be such a coward. Fight for him if needed. Your mother will understand. Don't waver now.'_

"Mom."

"Misaki."

Both Misaki and her mother spoke at the same time. Her tone was nervous, while her name was uttered with weariness and concern. She flinched.

"Tell me. Is marrying him now what you really want? Do you know the consequences? Have you thought of all the possibilities?"

Those questions uttered by her mother had been running on Misaki's head ever since Takumi proposed. Rushed or not, stupidity or not, selfishness or not, she knew what her heart wanted. She took a deep breath and then met her mother's eyes steadily before she uttered the word 'yes' with conviction.

"You have already set your mind into it, haven't you? Once you've decided, you're not one to be swayed," her mother said with a tired sigh before a smile broke her lips.

"M-Mom..."

"Still, this is better than you two doing something more drastic. I'm glad that you two decided to tell me instead of doing it in secret. I've got a feeling that if I opposed, you two would elope. I wasn't expecting to have a son in-law this early. You two are so young."

She flushed at her mother's words. Mentally, she uttered an apology to her mother over and over.

"Though I should have seen this coming when he asked for my blessing before..."

"He what?"

"Are you happy, Misaki?"

Flashes of her time spent with her annoying and perverted and gentle and loving fiancé brought a shy smile in her lips, though she immediately suppressed it when she remembered that her mother was watching her.

However, Misaki's short display didn't escape the observant mother's eyes, the mother who was torn between wanting to hug her daughter for finally having someone that made her happy or to scold her for the surprise she brought during this seemingly normal day.

"Yes. We know it won't be easy...but I don't want the alternative, Mom."

Misaki knew a hard life was ahead of her and Takumi, especially with the impending separation. Her head couldn't even fathom how hard it would be, unless she finally experienced it, for there was no better teacher except experience. Nevertheless, she was determined to push through the decisions that she and Takumi made. She wanted to become one with him not only physically.

'_I'll marry him. I'll be his wife. This is the path I've chosen, what we've chosen.'_

The idea of becoming his wife brought warmth inside her. Unexpectedly, a tender smile appeared in her lips. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be exceptionally happy, and would grin like the idiot that he was once it happened. A snort escaped her lips as the image of him grinning stupidly crossed her mind.

"Then be happy, Misaki. Your sister and I will always support you because we love you..." Minako paused and then continued, "Come and join us, Suzuna."

Misaki gasped even as her sister entered the room. She didn't care that her sister had been spying or the sheepish and at the same time tender expression that marred the usually stoic face of her sister. All she cared about at the moment was her mother's acceptance. Tears pooled in her eyes at her mother's words. Bursting with love, happiness and gratitude, she lunged for her mother and engulfed her in an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you. I love you, Mom. You and Suzuna."

Her mother returned her hug with tears of her own.

"And you love the perverted outer-space alien outside."

Misaki froze at her mother's words, shocked that her mother would say those words let alone knew the nickname she had given to her husband-to-be. A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

"Now, why don't you call him and we will talk."

"I'll do it," Suzuna volunteered as she headed outside.

A few seconds later, Suzuna came back with Takumi in tow. Misaki and Takumi's eyes met the instant that each other was within the line of sight of the other.

"Takumi..."

He was looking at Misaki with a tender expression while she sat rigidly as she watched him got nearer.

"Don't be shy, Sis."

Misaki almost fell flat on the floor when her sister pushed her towards Takumi. As usual though, like he always did ever since he saw her in the maid uniform, he came to her rescue and caught her.

"Um..."

Misaki couldn't say anything more when he pulled her up and embraced her tight.

"Misaki," he murmured, the gentle tone calming her. She closed her eyes as she returned the hug. The blessing that they sought was given to them. They were both incredibly relieved and happy.

As the couple embraced, the other occupants of the room shared a look before they both giggled.

"They look like one body with two heads."

"Indeed."

"I expect I will have a nephew or niece sooner than later."

"H-hey! I heard that!" Misaki, with her face and neck red from embarrassment, exclaimed as she pulled away from Takumi's embrace and glared at her sister who met her with a blank look.

"I sure hope the child would be like you, Sis' husband."

"I'd rather the child look Misaki, though," Takumi answered good-naturedly.

Misaki, however, wasn't listening to the conversation around her anymore. A word stuck in her mind, and created havoc.

'_A child? Me and Takumi? We didn't use protection! I could be pregnant already!'_

"Are you alright, Misaki?"

"Misaki?"

Misaki barely heard the concerned voices around her, and didn't acknowledge the calls. Her mind was occupied with images of the future, and of the possibilities. She felt dizzy and cold, and clung to the nearest warmth, which was of course none other than her future husband. She felt his warmth seep on her, and she started to calm down. She looked up and saw the handsome face of Takumi looking at her with concern and tenderness. In his eyes, she saw all she needed to get her bearings. Her worried face immediately changed into one of determination and acceptance.

'_No matter what, I will do what I must.'_

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The failure to upload this chapter sooner was due to declining enthusiasm in writing and posting. I really am going to take a break after this story. Until next time...whenever it will be...

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_28 November 2011_

_7:40 PM_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, folks who commented on the previous chapter. I think the declining enthusiasm part was like a sickness or something, because when I hadn't planned it, I was suddenly interested to write, and write I did, and managed to finish four short fics of our favourite pair. But those are all future fics and well, naughty at most hahaha ;) Anyway, I won't dwell on those yet as I have yet to finish _As One_ which is taking longer than I expected (because I'm sorely tempted to write new ones that take off on the recent chapters in the manga). Due to revisions on the earlier chapters, the original _As One_ that I've written that was only 10 chapters became 11, and might become 12 if new stuffs enter my head once I revise the next chapter. Well, I can't say anything certain now because I don't feel like revising Chapter 10 yet. Let's focus on Chapter 9 for now ;) Enjoy ;)

Misaki and Takumi and co. are all property of Fujiwara Hiro ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>THAT<strong> was surprisingly easy. Are you sure you didn't hypnotize my mother, you alien?" Misaki asked suspiciously as he dragged her to the shopping district.

"I don't think Ayuzawa-san is as gullible as her daughter. Besides, I haven't thought about asking Kanou-kun to teach me how to hypnotize people," Takumi commented as he caught the fist thrown his way at the insult. He smirked when the owner of the fist blushed as he kissed the wayward fist.

"Annoying outer-space alien," Misaki muttered as she hastily pulled her fist away.

The two of them continued their walk with Misaki muttering expletives and Takumi chuckling at the words. He was impressed at her inventiveness of different names and the adjectives she called him.

"Remember. That hypnotizer of the female species and stupid, idiotic, jerk, annoying, stubborn, thick-skulled, cheater, arrogant, overprotective, foul-mouthed, overbearing, greedy, perverted outer-space alien from pheromone planet who was also a-"

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped at him as he proceeded to repeat all her muttered words.

"...and who will marry his beautiful, violent, willful, naive, no self-consciousness, boyish, demon president, cute maid, soft, screamer, long-legged, sexy, seductive, aro-"

Misaki slapped a hand in Usui's mouth as her face erupted in a full-blown blush. She darted her eyes around to check if anyone heard his embarrassing words.

"Stop that!" She hissed before she pulled her hand away. Who knew what else would come out of his perverted mouth if she didn't stop him. She glared at him when he chuckled.

When she was finally sure that Takumi wasn't going to sprout nonsense, she focused on the topic that he had reminded her.

"T-Takumi..."

"Hmm?"

"Aren't wedding ceremonies take days, even months, to prepare? Are you seriously thinking that everything will be ready in two days?" She asked, incredulous. She almost dug her feet on the pavement when Takumi pulled her towards a high-end store before answering.

"Yes. Everything is being taken care of. The priest, the place where the ceremony will be held, the reception, everything will be ready two days from now. Of course we could have done it today if only your mother agreed," he said with a tinge of regret at the end. The request for two-day delay was done by Minako, though the latter didn't give an explanation. Takumi agreed without complaint, mainly because Minako had given her their blessing and that was more than he could hope for. "But since there's still time, I'd like to give you a wedding that you deserve. You're only going to get married once, and to me only so I want to give you something special," he continued, emphasizing on the word 'me'. "I apologize that we don't have time to prepare for a grand wedding..."

"I didn't say I want a grand wedding! We could have just gone to the municipal government office to have a civil marriage registration!"

"But it would really feel more real if we have the ceremony, don't you think so? I know you don't like a grand wedding. I don't, too. Don't worry, it will be a simple wedding...simple but beautiful, befitting my bride. But if you don't really want to marry me..."

"Who said about not marrying you? Stop being an idiot, stupid Takumi!" She yelled as she slapped his chest, though the impact wasn't hard because she didn't really intend to hurt him.

"We are not married yet and I'm already being maltreated," he whined to his fuming yet still beautiful fiancée.

"I...um..."

Unable to say anything due to many things that whirled inside her head, she marched inside the store, barely acknowledging the guard that greeted her a good day. She stopped in her steps when she noticed two familiar faces in front of her.

"Erika-san? Aoi-chan?"

"Misa-chan! Congratulations! I'm so excited and happy for you," Erika gushed, engulfing her surprised form in a hug. Aoi just grimaced at them.

"Err, thank you, Erika-san," she said nervously, glancing accusingly at the man beside her.

"We need their help. They can help you with the dress. Or would you rather do it with me? I don't mind watching Misa-chan undress and dress. In fact, I'll even volunteer to und-"

"Pervert! Get the hell out of this place!"

"Yeah, yeah. I need to buy mine, too, anyway. And I need to talk to some people I've asked to take care of things. Despite being an alien, I can't do everything all at once," he explained with a chuckle

"That's why I told you not to mphh-."

Takumi cut her off with a deep kiss.

"See you later, my beautiful bride," he murmured in her lips. Then he pulled away and with a wink at her and a thank you to Erika and Aoi, he left, leaving her dumbfounded.

'_Did he just kiss me in front of people including Erika-san and Aoi-chan?"_

Misaki fumed as she muttered curses at the infuriating man that she loved dearly. At the same time, she tried to avoid the teasing eyes of Erika and the surprised eyes of Aoi.

"Now, now, Misa-chan. You shouldn't be like that. Let's go!" Erika said cheerfully, pulling the reluctant Misaki to try wedding dress after wedding dress in the next couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI<strong> timidly twirled to show the wedding dress on her to her two companions. This was only the third one and she was already tired. Who wouldn't be tired with the emotional stress that she had experienced in the last 24 hours?

'_I won't be this tired if I had rested enough.'_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she immediately flushed and shuddered involuntarily.

"It looks better when you blush, Misa-chan," Erika praised with a nosebleed. Minus the moe flowers, Erika almost resembled Satsuki's reaction whenever the latter thought or witnessed closeness between Misaki and Takumi.

'_Right. I just have to think of last night and my face will be permanently red.' _Misaki thought grudgingly as the redness in her cheeks spread in her neck.

"I told you already, Erika-san. That dress doesn't look right for Misaki-chi. Try this one instead," Aoi commented harshly as he handed another dress for Misaki to try.

Misaki nodded wearily as she eyed the other dress that Aoi handed to Erika. Her thoughts were everywhere, though it all ended to one and that was Takumi. She seriously boldly gave herself to him last night, and then was proposed to when she woke up, received her mother's blessing after agonizing hours, and would get married in two days. She still couldn't wrap up her mind with the fast events. At times, she thought she was trapped in a dream, but Erika's bubbly presence and Aoi's harsh comments, they were all real.

"You should get change now, Misa-chan. Call me if you need help," Erika said cheerfully, breaking her in trance. Erika loved every minute of watching Misaki in wedding dress after wedding dress. Satsuki would die with envy once she found out, she thought as she giggled.

"Is this a dream, Erika-san?" Misaki asked anxiously.

"It's not a dream, you idiot woman. Get changed already, or we will force it on you," Aoi snapped. He was in a bad mood since he didn't get to make Misaki's wedding dress. He cursed her future husband for everything.

"A-alright," Misaki answered, not wanting to listen to another rant of Aoi who had refused every simple dress that she wanted to try on. The first they did when Takumi left was to choose dresses for her to try on but she was banned from the task only after a few minutes. She recalled the last remark that stopped her from disobeying Aoi.

"_Why don't you just wear a shirt and jeans on your wedding day if you chose something like that, you idiot woman! Both of you and your groom will look like a fool if he's dressed to his best while you're in that unfashionable dress!"_

"I'll go outside. I'm giving you five minutes and then I'm coming in," Aoi said, leaving Misaki and Erika alone in the dressing room.

'_Why does he want to have a wedding ceremony? We could have just registered in the municipal government. It is such a waste of time and money...'_

While she had qualms about a ceremony, Misaki also understood why Takumi wanted to have one. If she would be really honest with herself, she liked the idea also. Still...

"Don't mind Aoi-chan, Misa-chan."

"Um yes...By the way, Erika-san, do the others know?" Misaki asked, remembering the others at Maid Latte. She wondered who the people that had been informed by Takumi already. She wondered what their reactions were, and what she would tell them if she saw them.

"Probably. Here, why don't you take off that one and wear this one. I'll help you so that we can finish faster, okay?"

"Thanks, Erika-san," Misaki agreed. She had dressed and undressed alone in the previous dresses she had tried on and it was quite a challenge.

Blushing, she turned around to undress. She was clad in bikini and bra when she heard a gasp. Surprised and worried, she turned to Erika, who gasped once more.

"W-what's wrong, Erika-san?"

"Misa-chan. Your future husband is an animal," was all Erika could say in astonishment and with red face.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

Speechless, Erika mechanically raised a finger to point on Misaki's body.

"Gaah!"

Misaki's eyes widened at what she saw. Quick as lightning, she picked her discarded shirt among the piles of wedding dresses and covered her body. Embarrassed to death, she alternated between stuttering explanations to Erika and curses to Takumi. She was covered with bruise! His little love bites littered on her chest, her ribcage, her stomach.

"I'll kill you, pervert Takumi!" She exclaimed angrily while Erika giggled as if she was being tickled.

"Come now, Misa-chan. Let's get you dressed."

Still muttering curses about a certain perverted alien who couldn't keep his teeth to his self, she quickly got dress to cover herself. Erika, who was thoroughly amused, assisted her, which was good or else she might have ripped the thing due to her rush. She wondered why she didn't notice the bruises earlier. Probably because she was dazed with the turn of events that she failed to pay attention to anything else except of what happened between them. The love making, the proposal, the blessing of her mother, everything seemed surreal.

When Misaki heard another gasp from Erika, she braced herself for another embarrassing discovery. She wondered what her future husband had done this time. But she was confused when she heard Erika's words.

"Look in the mirror, Misa-chan," Erika said quietly, which caused Misaki's heart to beat even faster with concern. Slowly, warily, she faced the mirror, blinked, and then blinked again, before a surprised gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened.

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed. This is it, Misa-chan," Erika said happily as she called for Aoi.

"Let me see," Aoi said eagerly as he gave a critical eye on Misaki in the wedding dress. After a minute, he nodded approvingly. "I knew it."

Misaki heard Aoi and Erika in the background, but she wasn't really paying attention to them. She couldn't get her eyes off the dress and in effect, in herself. It was pristine white, and embroidered with small flowers. There was no over-the-top design to distract it in its simplicity. Yes, it was simple, but it was also elegant. It was like the dress was made for her.

"I can't wait to see his expression. He'll absolutely love this," Erika commented excitedly.

"We need a few adjustments here at the waist and a little on this part," Aoi said. "We'll get that one, Misaki-chi. Next, we need shoes to match that one."

Misaki nodded numbly. And then a smile broke her lips. Yes, this was the dress that she would wed Takumi with. She could hardly wait to see his expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AS<strong> soon as Misaki stepped inside Takumi's apartment, her back was slammed on the wall and her lips were kissed passionately. She immediately returned the kiss as soon as her mind caught on that she wasn't really being attacked by someone with bad intentions. Their kiss was hungry and needy, as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Sadly, the necessity for air broke them apart. Though if she didn't beat his back due to lack of air, he wouldn't have released her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, bewildered at his impatience.

"I missed you."

"We saw each other just 8 hours ago," she said with a blush at his simple admittance. She flushed all the more when he grinned smugly.

"You were counting. Misaki can't wait to see me, too, can she?" He teased as he pulled her flushed to his body and played with a strand of her hair.

"N-no of course not. Who would be stupid enough to do that?" She denied lamely. Of course she knew how long they had been separated. She had wanted to see him as soon as he left her house last night. They were both reluctant to be separated, and he had delayed going home until they both knew that he should go in deference to her mother. And she had come to his place as soon as she woke up. She was glad that her mother was already out of for work very early.

"I was just about to get you," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her once more before he led her inside with his arm around her waist. He grinned when she leaned her head on his shoulder after only a moment of hesitation.

"You're too slow," she muttered with a blush.

"I apologize. To make up for it, I'll prepare a nice breakfast for my future bride," he said with a wide grin, ecstatic to the knowledge that she would be his bride.

"Hurry up then," she said as she settled herself on the couch comfortably. She tilted her head up when he leaned down once more for another kiss. "Greedy pervert."

She closed her eyes as soon as he left for the kitchen. His amused laughter rang in her ears. A smile graced her lips. She thought about the events yesterday as soon as she arrived home from shopping. Her mother and sister admired the wedding dress, while she blushed and stammered and fidgeted and screamed at their comments. She also anxiously waited for Takumi who had called earlier that he would be late and come around dinner time. She felt foolish for wanting to hasten the time for his arrival. And when he did, it was all she could do to not sprint to his way and kiss him. He did the latter, although at the crown of her head only due to their audience. She felt a bit of resentment that they were denied of privacy due to the presence of her mother and sister, but she was immediately contrite after the thought crossed her mind. That night, she had dinner with all her loved ones present. The topic of conversation during the meal had been about the wedding, no surprise there. Still, it was fun to remember Takumi's reaction about her wedding dress. He was so eager to see it, but was denied.

"_Why can't I?" Takumi asked for the third time._

"_Just because," Misaki answered dismissively._

"_Just because what?" He persisted._

"_Because you're not allowed to see it. Understood? Now shut up," she snapped._

_But this was Takumi. He hardly listened to her. _

"_Could it be see-through?" He asked with a thoughtful expression, though they both knew he did it to annoy her more. Still, she took the bait._

"_Who would wear a wedding dress like that?"_

"_Or maybe Misa-chan won't have anything underneath and while we are at the ceremony I'll ch-"_

"_Stop being perverted or you'll never see the dress in me even at the wedding day!" She cut off before anything more embarrassing perverted words come out his mouth._

"_And what would you wear? Your birth suit? I like that even better," he said with a delighted smile in his lips._

"_Pervert! Shut up or I'll throw you out!"_

"_Fine then."_

_Knowing that he wasn't getting his way, he sulked, mainly because he couldn't use extreme measures, like acting perverted, to get what he wanted. If they were alone, he would. Unfortunately, they were at the Ayuzawa house and her mother and sister were around. Because he already got permission, he didn't dare do something that would change Minako's mind. And so against his will, he stopped pestering her._

Misaki giggled at the memory. If she hadn't smiled when her wedding dress was mentioned in the conversation, then Takumi wouldn't have been very curious.

"What's the joke?" Takumi asked as he returned with steaming plate and a glass of water.

Misaki immediately noticed that there was only one plate of food, one glass of water, and one pair of chopsticks. She rolled her eyes at its meaning. Still, she pretended that she didn't know his intention.

"You have eaten already? Good. Because I'm hungry. Thanks for the meal."

She happily dug in, innocently ignoring his expectant face that soon turned into pouting one. She inwardly giggled, especially when he slumped on the couch a few feet from her dejectedly.

When his stomach grumbled, she couldn't hold in her merriment and it escaped her lips. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You did it on purpose," he accused as he scooted closer to her.

"What?" She asked innocently as she enjoyed another mouthful of the delicious food he prepared. She felt a tinge of guilt for teasing him, but she resolved to herself that he teased her all the time so it was only fitting she did the same. She placed another mouthful of food, but almost choked when he crashed his lips on her and demanded for his tongue to be allowed access.

When they separated, he grinned victoriously. He had stolen the food in her mouth.

"Misaki is mean."

She rolled her eyes at his complaint. He immediately stopped complaining when she brought food in his mouth. He grinned as he accepted the food.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Once more, she rolled her eyes at his antics. With feigned exasperation, she fed him until everything was consumed. She insisted on cleaning the dishes, while he watched her doing it. Afterwards, they were back at the living room and at his insistence, they cuddled. She struggled half-heartedly for only a few seconds.

"I'm tired," Takumi said after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm..." Misaki murmured sleepily. She, too, still badly needed some rest.

"I know what we'll do."

In a second, Misaki felt herself airborne. And in a flash, they were at the bedroom. She was gently dropped on the inviting bed. The feel of the comfortable material made her sigh in appreciation. She closed her eyes, ready to get sleep. The last time she was here, she barely got sleep.

At the last thought, Misaki's eyes snapped wide open. Last time she was here, she and Takumi...

Misaki's face and neck quickly reddened. She looked at the sheets to avoid his eyes, and noticed that it was different from last time. The reason behind the change in sheets made her shake nervously. She hesitantly looked at the uncharacteristically quiet male with her, and what she saw made her gasp. It seemed she wasn't the only one who remembered something.

"I didn't sleep here last night. I couldn't. It felt so empty without my Misaki. How odd. You've slept here many times and yet only last night was the time I couldn't get any rest here," Takumi said, his voice had taken a lower pitch while his eyes had darkened considerably. He left it unsaid that he couldn't sleep at the bed because the memory of what transpired between them in the bed was too fresh that he was left hot, wanting and tempted to steal Misaki from her house and bring her here and make love to her senseless. He felt the same urge at the moment with her lying in the bed with an adorable blush in her beautiful face and with desire lurking in her eyes. She might be unaware of the last fact, but he was fully aware of it, and it added to the fire inside him. He kneeled in the bed without breaking eye contact with her.

"Um..."

She was at a loss for words, especially when he came even closer until he was caging her with his strong arms.

"And now, I've got you right where I want you to," he murmured huskily as he grazed his nose on her jaw, making her shiver with excitement.

"T-Takumi..."

Her brows furrowed in confusion and disappointment when he pulled away. Those feelings quickly disappeared when he raised her shirt, in which she automatically lifted her hands for easier removal. Her heart drummed in her chest when he licked his lips hungrily at her exposed flesh.

"Beautiful."

Misaki felt like she was in a trance as she looked at his hypnotizing gaze. She allowed herself to be lifted when he raised her up. And when he unclasped her bra, she didn't even breathe a word of protest. She shivered when he ran a finger on her neck, down to the valley of her chest, and down to her stomach, before his finger climbed upwards to her ribcage, to one soft mound, and up to rosy pink nipple that instantly hardened at the feather light touch. She shamelessly groaned with protest when he pulled his hand away. He grinned with male satisfaction.

"Sshhh..."

At the back of Misaki's mind, she wanted to stop him, not just lying there like a helpless prey. But once again, his seduction worked its magic and she shoved the thought away as she let him lift her hand and then placed it at the button of his shirt. She knew what he wanted and she did it without hesitation. In a matter of seconds, he was also half-naked.

"That's right. Claim what is yours, Misaki," he growled as she imitated what he had done and traced her finger to the hard planes of his chest. She watched as it rose and fell with every heavy breathe that he took. She flattened her hand on top of his racing heart and marvelled at the life in him.

"Mine?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Yours."

Unexpectedly, a pleased and smug smile broke her lips. Of course he was hers, just as she was his.

Takumi marvelled at the smile in her lips, and he grinned back. But he was getting impatient already to what was to come.

"How nice. Honeymoon first before marriage. I like this," he said as he finally crashed his lips on her waiting ones.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it for 2011. Update will be on 2012. I'll be off to spend vacation with my family and to tackle plenty of school works given for the break (roll eyes). So, for those of you who spend Christmas, let me greet you a **Merry Christmas**. And of course, all the best for the coming year to all of us. **Happy New Year, folks!**

Until next time! Enjoy the holidays! ;)

* * *

><p><em> - - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_15 December 2011_

_11:58 PM_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, folks! I hope 2012 will be a better year for us, though as of now I can't see it as my work and studies are having conflicting schedule that I am being forced to do things the hard way! Still, I'm hoping for the better as soon as it's over!

Anyway, here's my first update for the new year_. _Hope you'll enjoy! Most especially, I hope this will cheer you up, **lostvindications **and** missmakebelieve.** And **thanks** for that heartfelt greeting! ;) It cheered me up! Guess I've gotten older again haha;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI<strong> thought she'd puked. She was so nervous she was shaking all over. This was the most nervous she had ever felt before. As time grew nearer, nervousness crept in to the point that she could hardly focus on anything. She could hear her mother and sister talking, but she couldn't grasp what they were talking about. Her ears were buzzing, her stomach tied in a knot.

"Breathe, Misaki," her mother said, shaking her gently.

"Huh?"

She blinked and then looked at her mother like she wasn't aware that she was there.

"If you don't calm down, I think you're going to pass out, Sis. If you don't want to get married, then we should go back home and get you out of that dress," Suzuna suggested flatly. "Shame that he won't be able to see you in that."

"What? No, no," she denied. The idea was tempting, but she could never do that to her alien who seemed had used alien powers to make things ready in such a short time. Really. She didn't know that wedding ceremonies could be prepared that easily.

'_Unless he had it prepared even before and was just waiting for the chance to ask me and make me agree?'_

"You want to marry Takumi-kun, don't you?" Her mother said, breaking her train of thought. When she nodded in affirmation, her mother continued, "It's normal to be nervous, so don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"What if I tripped? Aoi-chan made me wear these high heels. What if I made a fool with myself? What if I..."

"What if you didn't show up and your groom got disappointed and sad?" Suzuna interrupted. "I wonder if he'd cry. What do you think, Sis?" She continued with a curious gleam in her eyes, as if she was hoping it would happen if only for her entertainment.

"If you don't want to, Takumi-kun will understand. Everything is fast so you're having a hard time. A few days before, you didn't think about marriage, and then suddenly, you found out you'll get married, with not much time to process everything, I presume. It's understandable that you are nervous if not confused."

'_Fast? It is beyond fast?'_

"Even if you say that...No. He will be devastated. Of course he will understand. He's Takumi and it's me we're talking about. But I won't be able to look his face. I'd die before I hurt him," she said, more to herself rather than her mother and sister. She knew Takumi would understand. She knew if she refused adamantly, he would let her. He would never really force her if she didn't want to. She recalled the scene the other day at his apartment, at his, or theirs as he constantly reminded her, bedroom.

"_How nice. Honeymoon first before marriage. I like this," Takumi said as he finally crashed his lips on her waiting ones._

_His words echoed in Misaki's head, especially the word marriage which brought her out of her pleasure-induced trance._

"_Takumi s-stop," she whispered weakly._

_Her words halted Takumi's exploration._

"_Why?" He asked with puzzlement as he looked at her flushed face._

"_It's just that...I...C-can't we do this on our wedding night?" She asked shyly as she looked away. _

_It took Takumi a minute before he responded._

"_You really want me to stop?" He asked huskily as he leaned down and bit on one pink nipple. She jolted in surprise and gasped with pleasure. Still, with great difficulty, she nodded, even if her body screamed at her otherwise._

"_Even if your body says otherwise?"_

"_Y-yes..." she managed to stutter, trying to be firm._

"_Okay," he said as he lifted his head and stopped torturing her in the most pleasurable ways._

"_Huh?"_

_She looked at him with puzzlement. His easy acquiescence surprised her. But Misaki should know by now that there was always a catch when it came to Takumi, especially at activities he took great pleasure to do._

"_What do I get in return then?"_

"_I should have known. What do you want?" She asked, rolling her eyes._

_He didn't answer and instead kissed the base of her breast. She inhaled sharply._

"_N-not that!"_

"_Then what will you give me in return?" He asked as he continued peppering her chest with little kisses._

"_I...It's...Will you stop that!" She snapped as she pulled his head away from her._

"_Nope," he said, popping the p. "I'll do this until you thought of something else."_

"_I can't think when you do that, pervert!"_

_Her admission brought a wide grin in his face._

"_Alright. If I can't do it to Misaki, then she will do it instead," he said as he rolled over until his back was flat on the bed. He looked at her expectantly once he was settled. "I'm waiting, Misaki."_

"_You...you're really a pervert, aren't you? Can't you think of something else that doesn't involve kissing and stuff!"_

"_What stuff?"_

"_Stuff!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_You know what it is!"_

"_Maybe we have different definition of stuff."_

"_You know what, I'm going home," she said wearily as she sat up. She didn't manage to leave the bed though, because he pulled her back._

"_Alright I'll behave," he said as he burrowed his face on her hair. He felt her relax, and then tensed again when the next words left his mouth. "After the wedding though, I'll make sure to have my way over and over until Misaki can't move."_

_Misaki felt goose bumps at his words. There was no mistaking his seriousness._

"_Pervert." _

_He chuckled and bit her shoulder._

"_H-hey! Stop biting me as you pleased, you animal!"_

"_Animal?" He parroted in surprise, before he burst out laughing, and then stopped when a dark aura started to surround Misaki._

"_I just remembered something. Usui Takumi! How dare you left marks all over me! I was so embarrassed I thought I'd die!" She punctuated her words with smacks on his chest and shoulders, which he endured as always._

"_But I give you marks all the time," he commented as his finger traced one mark on her shoulder blade._

"_But not like what I have right now!" She said angrily, ignoring the pleasant shivers brought by his finger tracing her skin. "I am bruised all over!"_

"_Do they hurt?" _

_Her anger lessened at the concern in his voice, but she was still annoyed._

"_No, but Erika saw them!"_

"_Really? What did she say?"_

_She glared angrily when he grinned. He looked please at the fact that someone saw his marks on her._

"_I was embarrassed! I still am! How can I face her again?"_

"_You survived being with her even after she saw it, right?"_

"_Yes but-"_

"_Then you have nothing to worry about," he said as he teasingly bit another delectable skin. _

_She smacked his shoulder in response._

"_And stop hypnotizing me, you alien!" She commented as she quickly wore her discarded bra as well as her shirt. She rolled her eyes at the sad puppy look he gave her. "As you have said earlier, you'll have...um..." she paused, embarrassed to repeat his words of having his way on her over and over until she couldn't move. She blushed._

_He chuckled in amusement at her shyness and she glared again at him when she heard and saw his chuckles. _

"_Definitely, Misaki. So you're safe for now. I'll let you rest because after tomorrow, you won't be resting for the next several days."_

_She sputtered incoherent nonsense in indignation and embarrassment, while he took delight at her reactions. _

"Pervert," Misaki murmured in half-exasperation and half-fondness at the memory of Takumi's antics. She took a deep breath and straightened her slumped shoulders and looked on the window, suddenly impatient to get to where she would be wedded to her perverted alien. Busy thinking about her future husband, she missed the look of relief that passed between her mother and sister.

Minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Even when she had determined to herself that she would go through it, when it was time to get off the bridal car, she started to get nervous once more. However, the firm hand of her mother as she helped her out prompted her to move and take step towards the place where her groom was waiting.

The first thing Misaki saw was the abundance of flowers that decorated the place where she and Takumi would be wedded in a western ceremony. It was the first time she saw the place, which Takumi had kept from her. She just knew that they would have a garden wedding. She had no idea how Takumi managed to pull this beautiful scene in just a couple of days, nor how much money had been involved. She shivered at the thought of the money spent for her wedding. She'd probably scold him later for the extravagance, but for now, she pushed the thought away as she marvelled at the different colors, though most were white, of flowers that littered around.

As Misaki took unsteady steps. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself. She knew there would be familiar faces in attendance, like people from the Maid Latte. Except Erika and Aoi, she hadn't seen the others ever since her marriage with her outer-space alien boyfriend had been decided. Her eyes narrowed at the recollection of how Takumi thwarted her attempts to see their friends before the wedding.

"_Why can't I?" Misaki hissed as she tried to pass through the gate of her house which Takumi currently blocked. "It's not like I intend to work today."_

"_Then why do you want to go?"_

"_Because...well...why do you not want me to go?" She asked instead when she couldn't come up with a reason. She also wondered why he refused to let her go to Maid Latte. "Is something wrong with me going to my friends?" She continued, suspicion lacing her voice. If Erika and Aoi knew about the wedding, then probably the others also. But she wanted to make sure that the rest knew and that like Erika and Aoi, they would come to the wedding, wherever it would be held which he refused to tell her, too. Their friends, the people at the Maid Latte, deserved to witness their wedding because things started between them through the cafe. _

"_It's late, Misaki. You should be resting now."_

"_I won't take long...You can come with me if you want. Besides, I would have come there earlier if you didn't stop me at every turn," she accused, remembering how at first he'd attacked her with kisses to stop her from going out of his apartment, and then threatened to undress at the train station when she decided to detour. In the end, he followed her until she was home, in which she waited for about 15 minutes before leaving again, only to find him outside her house guarding._

"_No."_

_She glared at him._

"_Is this revenge for earlier?" She asked as she remembered what happened earlier at his apartment right after he brought her to the bedroom, how she had asked for him to wait after the wedding._

"_Not really."_

"_Then why?"_

"_Why do you want to see them? Do you want a bridal shower?"_

"_What?" She asked in confusion._

"_Do you want to have a bridal shower? Is that why you're going to see them?"_

"_I don't need one."_

"_Aw, how sweet."_

"_What's sweet about it?"_

"_If you come to Maid Latte, they'll give you one."_

"_So? What's the connection of that with me being sweet?" She spat the word sweet as if it was something vile._

"_Because Misa-chan doesn't want to watch naked men dancing. She didn't want to hurt my feelings."_

"_N-naked men?" She stammered as her eyes widened a fraction._

"_Yes. Don't you know that when a bride has a bridal shower, the friends of the bride hire strippers and the stripper will dance in front of the bride and show him his..."_

_Takumi trailed off suggestively even as Misaki paled._

"_I-is that really true? You aren't just saying that because you don't want me to come to Maid Latte?" _

_Misaki cursed herself for her lack of knowledge about a lot of things about marriage. Who knew if Takumi was telling the truth or he was just playing with her? In any case, it seemed she wouldn't be seeing the people at the Maid Latte until she was wed with him. Better safe than sorry. She didn't want to see other male naked in front of her. Takumi was enough. Besides, she didn't think she could escape him to sneak to Maid Latte anyway, unless she wanted to do it in the middle of the night. Yeah right. If he thought she would come, he'd probably stay all night at the gate of her house. And the cafe would be close already at the middle of the night. _

"_It's true. Besides, if you need to see a male stripper, I'll gladly do it for you."_

_Misaki's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped when Takumi started moving his body provocatively, sensually. His movements were suspiciously similar to the way he did when they...when he..._

_Her cheeks flamed. Fire ignited within her. And when he grinned at her knowingly, she became embarrassed and furious._

"_SHAMELESS PERVERT!"_

_She took off towards her house as if a horde of ghosts were after her. She slammed the door which shook the whole house and for a moment gave her a pause as she worried of their old house crumbling down. When the house remained as it was, she stomped towards her room, ignoring both her surprised mother and her indifferent sister as she muttered expletives against perverted outer-space aliens and their stupidity and shamelessness. She was astounded at his audacity._

"_And he had the gall to do it outside where anyone could see his stupidity?"_

_A sudden thought had her clutching her chest._

"_Did anyone see him doing that embarrassing thing?"_

_She frantically tried to recall if there were other souls outside while Takumi tried to embarrass them both._

"_No. There was no one there...And it's not like I can do anything about it now. What's done is done."_

_For an hour or so, she seethed with anger at Takumi. _

"_Geez. Why am I losing sleep just because he's being himself? This is Takumi. He's a pervert and an idiot as well as ridiculous. I shouldn't be so surprised by the antics he comes up with. He does the most unpredictable and unexpected things all the time. And I still want to marry him. I must be an idiot as well."_

"That alien," she muttered angrily, agitated once more. She flushed when her mother glanced her way. She fidgeted as her mother touched her arm gently and then left her standing alone at the end of the makeshift aisle. She panicked at first, her body flexing to follow her mother and sister as they moved towards their seats. It was a good thing that the sound of wedding march distracted her. Startled eyes looked forward, and her eyes widened even more when she spotted her waiting groom. He was standing confidently and handsomely near a priest.

Misaki's heart drummed as her feet involuntarily moved towards Takumi. She barely paid attention to other familiar faces that she didn't expect to see, such as Sakura and Shizuko, and Shintani who looked like he was about to cry. A dazed Yukimura and Kanou were also present! Even the idiot trio were surprisingly there! They probably got rope into helping in the preparation for this wedding. Probably as errand boys. At least they were behaving themselves this time, even though they wore expression similar to Shintani if not worse.

Misaki only paid the other people a bit of her attention, because as soon as her eyes landed on Takumi, looking handsome in his formal wear, she forgot about the others. Their eyes met. And then suddenly, everything around her disappeared. There was only him and her. And as she looked at him, she recalled the first time she had seen him, standing nonchalantly as a girl cried in front of him. She remembered threatening him for making a girl cry. As she did the second time. And third time. And fourth time. And a lot more times. She hated him. First, because he belonged to the opposite sex. And second, he made girls cry. Her opinion of him didn't change when he discovered, and even when he kept, her secret. In fact, her opinion of him worsened. He was perverted, annoying, and disgustingly perfect. But despite all the bad things she saw in him, she couldn't also ignore all the good things. Slowly and steadily, he became a constant in her life, and despite herself, she learned to like him, after she got over her confusion, of course. He broke down all her walls and then entered her mind and heart, and stayed there until the thought of not being with him, of him not loving her, brought a pain in her chest like no other she had known or felt. Young they might be, and the future was unknown, but she was confident in her belief that he would always be the one and only man for her.

'_Look at me now. When I entered high school, marriage was the farthest thing in my mind, if it ever crossed my mind. And yet here I am, barely out of high school, and already getting married to the man I'd never thought I'd marry. I never thought it would become like this. Me? The demon president of Seika High? Strong, stubborn, and hated by the male population just as I hated them? Changed because of love? Who would have thought?'_

Misaki blinked and focused once more on the eyes that bored into hers with gentleness and love. He was hypnotizing her, she was sure, because she couldn't take her eyes off him as she moved towards him, her steps lighter, eager even. Even if her ears were buzzing and her heart racing with excitement, she didn't feel the hesitation and nervousness that she felt earlier. It seemed that only his presence could calm her.

Takumi watched Misaki as if in a dream. She was walking slowly yet surely towards him, and he had never been that impatient to the distance that separated them. It took all his might not to run towards his bride and hug her with everything he was worth. She was looking at him, meeting his gaze unflinchingly, looking like a dream with a beautiful blush that her light make up didn't manage to conceal. A blushing bride indeed.

And then they were standing beside each other, their eyes locked, a small happy smile playing in their lips. Hers was a shy one, his confident. Together, they turned to the priest, and throughout the ceremony, they never took their eyes off each other. Both of them were solemn as traditional vows were exchanged.

"I do."

He said the words with clarity and huskiness that had her catching her breathe. She knew she had the same effect on him because she saw him swallow hard after she had spoken the words.

'_This is real.'_

It probably was only half an hour. Or probably longer. They both lost count of time, more so when they were declared as husband and wife. Ignoring the crowd, Takumi kissed Misaki passionately, lifting her off her feet, and after her initial surprise, she mentally rolled her eyes at his eagerness even as she returned his passion. Of course since it was the perverted alien, he didn't let them separate until her lungs screamed for oxygen, and then she flushed a beautiful shade of red at the applause and catcalls that she became aware of. She glared at him when he bowed in front of their giggling and laughing audience.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He murmured as they finally faced together their friends and family.

"No, you haven't."

"I am telling you now. You're beautiful, dear wife, you take my breath away."

Takumi was speaking softly. There was sparkle in his eyes.

"Not just beautiful but delectable, too. I can't wait for us to be alone and have my wicked ways with you."

"Shut up," she said through her teeth as she smiled at their friends. She tried to suppress the pleasant shiver that travelled in her spine at his words.

"Not for long."

"Usui-kun, how does it feel to finally have Misa-chan carry your name?" Erika asked after greeting the newly-wed couple.

"Incomparable," Takumi answered with a wide grin, while Misaki smiled shyly, the blush permanent in her cheeks.

Erika giggled as she walked away to let the others greet Misaki and Takumi.

"Usui Misaki. I love the sound of it," he murmured in Misaki's ears as they continued to accept well-wishes from their friends.

'_Usui Misaki huh. I love the sound of it, too.'_

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Only one chapter is left for this story.

Until next time! Have a nice day, folks! And again, **thanks** **to all of you!** I smiled as I read your comments ;)

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_07 January 2012_

_1:05 PM_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks, folks! Here's the last chapter of this story. Nope, I don't own the characters before, and certainly still don't own them now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI<strong> sweat-dropped as her eyes caught Satsuki. The latter was in dazed, wrapped in her own fantasy land. It was creepy, in a way. She shivered.

"She's been like that since she found out about the wedding," Subaru explained to Misaki's unvoiced question.

"Yeah. She was so excited she fainted. And when she woke up, she's been like that. Surprisingly though, even in that condition, she still managed to get everything done," Erika added with awe, remembering the ruckus created by Takumi's call to Satsuki a couple of days earlier.

Misaki nodded in agreement as she took in the Maid Cafe which had been decorated tastefully for the wedding reception. Her wedding reception. She was grateful for the Manager's and her co-workers' support. She had even thanked the three idiots whom she found out had worked as errand boys. She mentally rolled her eyes at the faces of those three who at first were teary-eyed but when she thanked them, they immediately became energetic and she had immediately sought escape from them.

"Thank you very much for your help, everyone."

"Please. You've thanked us enough, Misa-chan. Besides, we had an early start even before Usui-kun told us of the changes," Erika answered, her first word accompanied by an eye-roll.

"What do you mean even before? When did you start?" Misaki asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Before your graduation."

"What?"

Misaki slapped a hand on her mouth after her exclamation drew everybody's attention. With flushed cheeks, she apologized and then focused once more on her co-workers.

"You mean to say that the alien had asked you to begin preparations even before he asked me to marry him? That he really intended to marry me before he leaves even if...if I hadn't..."

"If you hadn't what?" Subaru asked curiously as Misaki's already red face seem to redden some more.

"N-nothing. I'm just surprised, that's all," she answered evasively. She couldn't tell them about how she had asked him to make love to her, could she?

"Well, he didn't really plan for a wedding reception when he asked Manager about borrowing the cafe. My assumption was he intended to propose to you here."

"Ah..."

'_So he had every intention of proposing to me. The wedding wasn't planned. But the proposal...I ruined his plans by doing what I had done that night. A plan for a romantic proposal turned into...ugh...what do you call the way he had proposed to me? It certainly isn't romantic...it's...'_

Misaki once again gave a once over at the Maid Cafe decorated with flowers that were just as beautiful as the decoration at the wedding ceremony. Finally, her eyes landed on the person who was the main responsible for everything.

"What?" Takumi asked his glaring wife, hands in his pockets as he approached her. He was the picture of innocence.

"It's entirely your fault, idiot Takumi."

He only grinned and hugged his wife, and chuckled when she froze as the others oohed and aahed at them.

"Let's dance, wife," he asked, pulling her without waiting for an answer. She wanted to protest, but she didn't want to make a scene so she went along with him.

"You're incorrigible," she muttered as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"And you love me for it," he answered proudly.

"And a really perverted one, too," she added, ignoring his words. In response, he pulled her closer until the lower halves of their body were touching intimately. She gasped as soon as she felt the telltale of his desire.

"You..."

"I'm what?" He asked, grinding his hips, eliciting another gasp from his wide-eyed bride.

"You really can't control yourself, can you?" She hissed as a delicious tingle jolted her spine. She dug her fingers on his shoulder, silently and painfully telling him not to embarrass her.

"I can't help it," he reasoned. He dropped a kiss on her pouting lips before he pulled a few millimeters away.

"I wonder what I have gotten myself into," she muttered, remembering all too well the scene when they changed into more comfortable clothes earlier. He had complained that he wouldn't have the chance to undress his wife from her wedding dress on their first night as husband and wife, so after much coaxing on his part and cursing in hers, she'd let him take off her wedding dress. Of course being the perverted alien that he was, he'd copped a feel to the softness of his blushing bride, much to her anger, embarrassment, and excitement. It would have escalated to something more passionate if Suzuna hadn't knocked on the door and told them that the others were waiting for them.

"You haven't felt the half of it yet, dear wife," he murmured in her ears, grinning when she shuddered.

Misaki's retaliation was cut off when the door to the Maid Latte opened and a very unexpected, not to mention unwelcome, guest, arrived. She and Takumi tensed as they took in the presence of none other than Igarashi Tora, closely followed by Kanade Maki and a few others that they didn't recognize.

She glanced at Takumi's serious face when she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly. Standing side by side, they waited for Igarashi's approach.

"Congratulations, Usui Takumi-san and Usui Misaki-san. My apologies for intruding in your celebration. Please accept these as a token of well wishes for your union," Igarashi said politely and grandly as he swept his hands behind him to indicate the gifts carried by several people.

Misaki sweat-dropped. As usual, Igarashi's gifts were over the top, easily dwarfing all the gifts they had received from their friends.

"Thank you, President Igarashi," she managed to say even as she wondered what was the reason behind his appearance.

'_Trouble, most probably.'_

"You actually look like a girl, for once."

Misaki's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"A woman. My woman," Takumi said with a clipped tone as he snaked a hand on Misaki's waist possessively.

"It's not an insult. Anyway, if you don't mind, Usui-san, can I talk to your husband for a minute?"

Misaki jerked after being addressed in Takumi's name. She flushed and stuttered a yes. And as she warily watched Igarashi and Takumi went for the door, she berated herself for acting stupid.

"What was that all about?" She wondered aloud after the unexpected visitor and her new husband was out of her sight. She itched to follow them to make sure that everything was alright.

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU<strong> enjoy defying them, don't you? Heh. Not like I care," Igarashi commented as Maki handed him an envelope, which he then handed to Takumi. "I can't imagine what you two were thinking. Two days of being married before separation is such a short time, don't you think?"

Takumi didn't respond at Igarashi's jibe but he accepted the envelope with a blank expression on his face.

"A little diversion from time to time, I don't mind it..." Igarashi said as he turned to leave. "Your bride should be grateful. That will buy you some time," he added before he stepped inside his limousine.

As soon as the limousine was gone, an expression finally appeared in Takumi's face. With a frown, he looked at the contents of the envelope. After a minute, his eyes widened.

'_So that was what he meant.'_

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT<strong> did he do?" Misaki asked anxiously as soon as she spotted Takumi.

"Never mind him. Come on. We didn't finish the dance."

Misaki glared at Takumi.

"You'll find out soon enough. How about you show me how good you are? Unless, of course, you don't know how to dance?"

The taunt and the challenge in his voice turned Misaki's attention away from Igarashi's visit. Fire appeared in her eyes.

"I can dance."

"Prove it."

And then Misaki found herself flushed against Takumi's hard and warm body.

"What the...We are supposed to dance! Not this again, Takumi," she hissed.

"We are dancing," Takumi said with twinkle in his eyes as he ground himself to her. He chuckled when she flushed and sputtered incoherent nonsense as he let her feel his need for her.

"We are not dancing! We are...we are..."

Misaki bit her lip to keep a startled gasp from escaping her mouth. If he kept on doing this, she knew the result would be embarrassing, if they were not embarrassing themselves already with his shameless actions. Before she forgot where they were and who were around and most likely watching, she stepped on his foot.

"Ouch. That's not nice, wife," Takumi complained.

"Serves you right. Now stop embarrassing me."

With a pout, Takumi pulled away slightly.

"Much better," she approved as she wound her fingers on his nape.

"You won't escape me for long," he drawled as he swayed their bodies to the romantic tune.

Misaki's heartbeat palpitated at the promise. Much to her chagrin, she felt the same impatience like his.

Later on, Takumi and Misaki both socialized to the few invited guests. Takumi had laughed at the still dumbfounded look of Kanou and Yukimura. The two still couldn't believe that the former demon president of Seika just got married and was blushing and smiling and laughing carelessly and happily. Shintani looked beaten, but he still threatened Takumi that he would take Misaki away if Takumi ever hurt his first love. And Sakura and Shizuko, while also shocked, were really happy for their friend. In fact, the former was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Misaki! You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Sakura gushed.

"Just how many brides have you ever seen?" Shizuko asked.

"Well...Just Misaki's."

At Sakura's answer, both Misaki and Shizuko sweat-dropped.

"But that's not the point. I've seen on TV and on magazines a lot of brides, but Misaki's really different. She's glowing with happiness," Sakura explained earnestly.

"Because it's the only live wedding you've ever seen," Shizuko answered. When Sakura was about to protest, she continued, "But she is right. You and Usui-san look really good together, Misaki."

"T-thank you," Misaki said bashfully.

"And your wedding was so romantic, Misaki. It was quiet and solemn. And the flowers are so beautiful. How long did it take for you guys to prepare for the wedding?" Sakura gushed.

'_A couple of days.'_

Of course Misaki couldn't say it. If she did, she'd have to explain why. On the other hand, she quietly agreed with Sakura's observation. It was a perfect wedding, as far as she could think about. Since she'd never thought about having her own wedding before, she didn't have any idea what she wanted. But her perverted outer-space alien husband had taken care of it. He did a good job of making a wedding that was simple yet really beautiful for her, for them.

"Ne, Misaki, tell me, how did Usui-san propose to you?" Sakura continued.

A vision of a naked Takumi kneeling in one knee in front of her with a ring on his hand appeared in Misaki's mind and she couldn't stop the fierce blush that appeared in her cheeks.

"Oh! It must be very exciting! Tell me, Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed, brimming with excitement and curiosity at Misaki's reaction.

"I...it's...ah..." Misaki hemmed and hawed. How could she tell her friends that indecent proposal? She'd die before she let anyone know!

"Hi there, wife," Takumi greeted, dropping a hand on her shoulder. "What's up?"

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the topic would change now that he was here.

"Oh, Usui-san. We're just asking Misaki here how you proposed to her," Sakura explained.

Misaki smacked a hand on her forehead. Knowing Takumi, he'd either tell the truth, or find some way to come up with an even more explicit version of his proposal.

"Hmm...You really want to know? I think I want to hear it from Misa-chan, too. So how did it go, wife?" He asked, looking at his wife innocently.

"Don't ask me that. You were there, remember, idiot Takumi?" She snapped.

"Aw...You're mad again. How could you feel anger on this joyous occasion, dear wife? Hmm...Maybe I should kiss that anger away," he said thoughtfully, drawing her in his arms, tightening his hold when she struggled. "Come on, Misa-chan. People would think I've forced you into this marriage," he said, winking at the giggling Sakura and amused Shizuko.

"Don't you dare, _dear husband_," she said with gritted teeth, placing a hand on his face to prevent him from advancing on her lips. She jolted when he licked her palm. She immediately pulled her hand. "Pervert."

"How about we leave now? I'd like to have my bride alone as soon as possible," he teased.

She blushed at his words. Smacking his shoulder, she pulled away. She was glad when he let her go.

It would be another hour before Misaki finally succumbed to Takumi's coaxing to go to his apartment already. She would have refused and stayed longer with everyone, but her feet were screaming to get some rest because he insisted that they dance until her feet couldn't take it anymore. Besides, a part of her also wanted to be alone with him. Just the thought of having the privacy of his apartment made her heart race. Her insides tingled with anticipation. She suddenly found herself breathless and impatient.

With a satisfied grin, Takumi guided her to bid goodbyes to everyone. Satsuki, who snapped out of her fantasy land when they approached her, gushed excitedly and hugged them.

"M-Manager! Can't breathe..." Misaki squeaked as she found herself in a bone-crushing hug from the petite manager.

"Sorry, Misa-chan! I'm just so happy for you! Ooh! Usui-kun, please be gentle with our Misa-chan, okay?"

"Manager!"

If possible, steam would have come out of Misaki's ears at Satsuki's words.

"Yes, Usui-kun, please be _gentle_ with our Misa-chan," Erika added with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Erika-san!"

"Maybe it should be that idiot woman that should be advised to be gentle. I won't be surprised if she beats her husband to pulp at their wedding night," Aoi commented haughtily, for once dressed formally as a boy. Misaki would never know who had and how that person had managed to made him dress normally.

"Aoi-chan!"

'_Great! Am I going to spend the night calling everybody's name and nothing else?'_

"I hope you'll be as loud tonight as you are now, wife," Takumi commented, and then dodge the fist thrown towards his face.

"Idiot! Don't say embarrassing things in front of other people!" Misaki screamed at him with a very red face. She pointedly ignored their laughing friends.

"I think I'm going to pass out. This is so much moe!" Satsuki commented, stopping Misaki's attempts to land a hit on a chuckling Takumi.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem making Sis noisy, brother in-law," Suzuna commented, surprising everybody especially Misaki. Her sister had the same trait as Takumi in appearing without notice.

"Suzuna!"

Misaki felt sweat trickle in her temple as she looked pleadingly at her sister who was chuckling sinisterly.

"Congratulations again, brother in-law. Welcome to the family," Suzuna said to the slightly blushing Takumi.

"Thanks, Suzuna-chan. Don't worry, I know how to keep Misaki quiet as well."

Takumi only chuckled when Misaki smacked his shoulder angrily. Unperturbed, he snaked a hand around her waist.

Misaki clamped her lips to stop herself from cursing him for teasing her in front of everybody. She avoided everyone's eyes, embarrassed. Satsuki was still standing because Erika and Subaru were supporting her fantasy-induced form. Also, Erika was salivating at the sight of Misaki and Takumi's flirting, while Subaru was blushing. Aoi was also blushing with his nose in the air. And Honoka, the only one who had remained quiet the entire time, Misaki couldn't read her expression. When her eyes unintentionally met Suzuna's surprisingly amused eyes, she flushed. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the memories that flooded her mind.

_With exasperation, Misaki forced her mind away from what Takumi had done at the gate of her house and thought of something else, which of course, also related to him. Her mind drifted to the wedding that would happen the next day and she grew fidgety as torrent of worries consumed her. It nagged on her through the night that she grew restless for every passing second. Different worries such as what if she tripped on her shoes, what if she stammered and couldn't say the words she was supposed to say, the list went on and on that she was surprised with herself for coming up with even the stupidest reasons that could go wrong on her wedding day._

"_This isn't good," she groaned helplessly as she burrowed her face on her pillow. She wished Takumi was with her at the moment. Despite his irritating jokes and teases as well as perverted acts, he made her feel secure and at ease, something that she hadn't thought she would feel from someone especially from a male. "Perfect. Now I'm so dependent on him I can't even sleep without the reassurance of his presence. What will I do once he left for...no no no. I shouldn't be thinking of that right now."_

_With another groan of annoyance, she rolled over and then sat up. _

"_Is this what they call pre-wedding jitters?"_

_She was about to lie again when a faint noise caught her attention. She was about to ignore the noise when the sound grew louder. She held her breath and sat up unmoving as she strained to hear more. Her eyes widened before they narrowed, especially when the noise stopped at her window. It could be nothing. The noise could be anything, but her gut said otherwise. Carefully, she stood and then tiptoed to the window. Whatever it was behind her window, she intended to find out. If it was a person who had bad intentions, then she would make sure that the person would forever regret meeting her._

_As the window started to open, she prepared herself. Just like a snake, she coiled her body and prepared to strike._

"_Wha-"_

_Just in time, Misaki managed to stop her scream of surprise and her attempt of strike as a familiar blonde hair appeared._

"_Nice pose, Misaki." _

_Misaki could only gape at Takumi as he stepped inside her room through the window. She was even more astounded when he took off his shoes and then made himself comfortable in her bed._

"_Well?"_

_He looked at her with an arched brow._

"_Are you crazy? You shouldn't be here," she hissed, finally relaxing from her tense posture._

"_I want to check on my bride and watch her cute face as she sleeps and maybe steal a few kisses and licks and bites and a-."_

"_Your bride isn't here," she snapped angrily, then cursed herself as she felt the heat in her cheeks._

"_And I can't sleep," he continued as if she had never spoken._

"_Do you want me to put you to eternal sleep?" She asked, cracking her knuckles menacingly._

"_You mustn't. I have a wedding to attend to tomorrow. My beautiful bride will kill me if I didn't show up or if I'm late. And if it's possible, I'd like to hurry the time so that I can make her my wife already."_

_Her annoyance melted. With a defeated sigh, she headed to the door and made sure that it was locked before she went back and slowly sat down on her bed._

"_And who is this woman crazy enough to marry an alien like you?"_

"_A crazy one, too, not to mention violent," he answered as he pulled her. She surprised him by not struggling. Still, she glared at him for his words, but there was no heat behind the glare._

"_Gosh. What have I gotten myself into?" _

_With a shake of her head, Misaki made herself comfortable, and Takumi was delighted at her pliant form when he gathered her in his arms. His lips curved in a gentle smile when she sighed with contentment and burrowed her face on his chest._

"_I'm glad you're here. We only have a short time and I don't want to waste it even if we're only sleeping."_

_Her words were muffled but he clearly understood them. He tightened his hold on her. If only there was another way, he would never ever leave her._

"_We can do it, can't we, Takumi?"_

_If possible, Takumi tightened his hold on her even more._

"_We can. We will," he said confidently. He would do everything to make things work no matter how hard it would be._

_With a contented smile, Misaki closed her eyes, only to open them wide when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at Takumi worriedly, before she launched into action as the person at the other side of the door tried to turn the knob. _

"_Shit! Quick! Hide!" Misaki hissed. _

_Panicking, she grabbed her blanket and then covered Takumi and then arranged her pillows. Afterwards, she took a deep breath and then opened her door with what she hoped was a casual expression on her face. She made sure that her body blocked most of the view to her room. _

_Suzuna's face greeted Misaki at the other side of the door._

"_Sis, you forgot this downstairs," Suzuna said as she thrust a piece of lace to Misaki. _

"_Ah...Thanks." _

'_Geez. Why did I forget the veil? Good thing the wedding dress is in the closet or else the alien would have seen it.'_

"_Okay. See you tomorrow, Sis."_

_Suzuna turned and walked away, but her parting words froze Misaki._

"_Please don't make too much noise. Try not to enjoy too much or you might forget the time and wake up late for the wedding."_

_Misaki's face drained of color. Mechanically, she closed the door. There was little doubt in her mind, Suzuna was aware of Takumi's presence in her room._

"_How?"_

"_Well, covering me with blanket in your bed isn't exactly hiding me, Misaki. I'm too big for that."_

_She knew that now. Still, she didn't get why he sounded amuse. There was no amusing at being caught with a male in her room that wasn't supposed to be in her room even if that male would be her husband tomorrow._

"_I knew it was a stupid idea. Go home now, idiot alien. You shouldn't be here."_

"_But you are happy that I'm here, aren't you?"_

"_I..."_

_Blushing again, she nodded. _

"_How cute. Misaki is happy I snuck into her room. I'm so glad."_

"_Don't say that. It sounds perverted."_

_With a quiet chuckle, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. The kiss was meant to be short. Takumi intended it to be short, and Misaki had told herself that she would pull away immediately so that they wouldn't get carried away. However, those thoughts flew out the window as they felt each other's body so close. The kiss quickly escalated into passionate kisses accompanied by touches and caresses._

_Misaki's heart almost jumped out of her chest when a knock on her door penetrated her brain. She looked at the door indignantly, before her expression turned into fear._

"_Misaki."_

_Misaki's blood ran cold at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at Takumi's eyes wildly. It was one thing to be caught by her sister. But it was another thing by her mother. She wondered if Suzuna told their mother._

"_Misaki, don't stay up late, okay."_

"_Y-yes..."_

_Misaki cleared her throat when it croaked._

"_Yes, Mom," she repeated._

"_Good."_

_She relaxed as she realized that her mother didn't intend for her to open the door._

"_Both of you," Minako added._

_Misaki's eyes widened again._

"_Kill me now," Misaki muttered as she sagged on the bed. _

"_No can do. You still have to be my wife and give me children and grow old with me."_

_Misaki snorted._

"_Idiot."_

"_I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow. Don't make me wait, my Misaki," Takumi said as he cupped her cheek and then gently kissed her lips. They shared a gentle kiss, before he went to the window and left._

"Misaki!"

Misaki blinked at the loud call of her name. She focused on the people around her and noticed that everybody was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity, confusion and amusement. She blushed. With a nervous giggle, she bid goodbye to their friends and then headed to her mother who was surprisingly with none other than Miyazono Maria. She internally grimaced at the thought of Maria-sensei. She approached her mother and Maria-sensei with trepidation, the feeling entirely for the latter. Maria-sensei, just like Igarashi, had shown at the reception without invitation. Left with no choice, Misaki accepted Maria-sensei's presence despite being hugged and whined to for marrying Takumi, much to his husband's annoyance.

"Maria-sensei..."

Misaki acknowledge the smiling woman's presence.

"Congratulations, Ayuzawa-san. Or rather, Usui-san. I still can't believe you married that man," Maria-sensei said with a smile at Misaki and a glare at Takumi which the latter returned.

"T-thank you."

Misaki took advantage of Maria-sensei and Takumi's glaring contest and faced her mother.

"Mom..."

"Be happy, Misaki. We'll always be here for you," were Minako's short but warm words to Misaki who hugged her fiercely.

"Love you, Mom."

And then it was Takumi's turn. Misaki watched with a smile as her mother and husband exchanged warm words.

"Thank you, Mom," Takumi said, already comfortable calling Misaki's mother as Mom.

Tenderness sprung in Misaki's heart. Takumi had never met his mother. And if he had never felt a mother's love before, she had no doubt that her own mother had shown him in such a short time how to be loved by a mother.

"We will go now."

They headed to the door to the sound of applause and another round of well wishes from their friends and family. And just before Takumi opened the door for his wife, he pulled her to his chest and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted until they needed oxygen. After which, he guided his shaky wife outside to the car waiting for them. Teasing and catcalls followed their wake, which had Misaki blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's only natural for a married couple," he asked when they were comfortably sitting in the car. His definition of comfortable sitting arrangement was having Misaki on his lap, which she had surrendered to after half-hearted struggles.

"I...Everyone knows what's going to happen n-n-next," she explained with stutters.

"So?"

"So it's embarrassing, stupid alien," she snapped.

"Hmm...We'll just chase that nervousness away," he said flatly, before he crushed his lips on hers. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe. And he kissed her some more until all she could think about was him. The kiss lasted until they exited the car and he insisted on carrying her. After a brief struggle which she naturally lost, she buried her face on his chest, unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone that might see them. He, on the other hand, chuckled at his wife's shyness, finding it really endearing. He greeted the security guards cheerfully, as well as any other people that they met at the ground floor of the building, even going as far as telling them that his bride was just being unusually shy, which earned him hearty congratulations from everyone, and a really painful pinch from the said bride.

"Welcome to your home, Usui Misaki," he said as soon as he closed the door of his, now theirs, apartment while still carrying his blushing bride.

"Y-yeah thanks," she muttered, her mind unable to comprehend the fact that as his wife, his apartment had become her home, too. She accepted it without reservation. For they both understood that there were no more Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki. The two had merge as one. Their hearts and their minds had become one for what felt like a long time ago. Their bodies had become one a few days ago, which Takumi intended to repeat as soon as possible and many times over in the future. Takumi and Misaki's name had become one a few hours ago, and they would both hold on to it. Everything that had become one between them, they would love and cherish forever, no matter what difficulties lay ahead. Even if they became separated by physical distance, they would face the future as one, because they were one despite that physical distance. Separated by distance or not, it would always be Usui Takumi **and** Usui Misaki. Two persons joined as one.

* * *

><p><em>- - -Wakas- - -<em>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now that this story is finish, I'm taking a break from FFN. Maybe I'll return after the semester is over. For now, I'm forced to let school works drown me :(

About a sequel, we'll see about that. I have written a 34 pages sequel last July 2011 (tentatively entitled _Before Goodbye_), but it is still incomplete and with the changes I've made in _As One_, I would have to revise the sequel as well for the continuation. And after _Before Goodbye_, I also wanted another sequel for which tackles their time apart (probably). Well, it is still an idea, which at the moment, I don't intend to dwell on. If I managed to write and post the sequels, then good. If I can't, then that just it – _As One_ is the end.

Certainly, when I post next time here in KWMS fic, it wouldn't be the sequel (if I really will post a sequel). I have a few short stories that I could share when I come again. For now, I really want some rest from writing.

So folks, hope you had fun with _As One_. **Thanks** for all the nice words! I appreciated it. If not for those, I'd have stopped posting a long time ago.

Take care, folks! Until next time! And, happy hearts' day!

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<em>

_14 February 2012 _

_12:45 PM_


End file.
